The Covert Son
by pashabiceps
Summary: It was one night, a night Korra and Mako both agreed to forget. With Korra subsequently falling pregnant from that night, she knew it had to be kept a secret. Five years later, she and Mako have kept a safe distance from each other, but her secrets are starting to come out, secrets that could affect not only her relationship with Mako, but her future as the Avatar. Makorra
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Korra was sitting contemplatively near a cliff at the Southern Air Temple, looking over at Republic City. Moments of serenity were few and far between, and this was certainly not one of those moments. With Amon's presence still prevalent in Republic City, her mind was now set on what she needed to do.

Republic City needed her protection, and she was abandoning it.

"Damn you, Mako," she whispered to herself.

She placed her hand on her abdomen, no longer feeling a flat muscled mid section, but rather a soft curve that was becoming too large to hide.

"...and damn you, Korra," she whispered again.

* * *

"Tenzin, I know I can't be the Avatar without being able to air bend, and I can't focus given the situation in the city," Korra said, calmly.

Frowning, suspicious and confused, Tenzin started, "This isn't like you, Korra, is everything okay?" He asked, moving towards her to feel her forehead if she had a cold.

She had jerked away "I'm fine. It..it's just that.. I've been connecting with Avatar Aang lately, and I think this is what he's trying to tell me," she stated reluctantly.

Tenzin stepped back, her knowing he would. She felt guilty lying about Tenzin's father. But she couldn't defend the city while she was pregnant. Her image as a unwed mother at almost 18 years old would lose all the respect people have for her. She had to defend that image, but more importantly, the very apparent life that was growing inside her. She had to believe that Aang would agree with that.

* * *

She took one last look at Republic City. Naga was all saddled up. She would be at the South Pole by morning...


	2. Urgency

**5 years later**

Bolin arrived early to Mako's apartment. Himself and Korra had planned a birthday party for Mako between the the three former Fire Ferrets pro benders for ol' time sake. Mako had just arrived home on this Friday night from detective duties. Mako - now sporting a thin trimmed beard connecting to his long sideburns - didn't want a party or anything, but Bolin and Korra insisted that they at least do something together.

"Bro," Bolin started...

"what?" Mako quickly replied back, anticipating something stupid from Bolin whenever his little brother starts a sentence with 'bro'.

"when are you and Korra gonna hook up?" Bolin asked, rather inquisitively.

"what the hell? Where did that come from?!" Mako barked back at his brother's random question.

Bolin could see Mako was holding back on something. He always noticed - these last three years since Korra returned from the South Pole - how Mako and Korra had always tried to avoid each other unless himself or someone else were in their immediate presence.

Bolin trying to reason his question, "Well, it's just that you to clearly have feelings for each other, but both of you just _won't_ express it."

"Sure, I care a lot for Korra.."

Bolin growing happy with anticipation to what his brother is saying.

"..but now is just not the right time. With Amon's presence still prevalent in the city. Sure, I'm past mourning Asami's execution that happened over four years ago. I mean, If it means anything, Asami and I's relationship was already going downhill back then.."

Bolin now thinking back to when Mako sadly explained how Asami was captured by Amon. Mako and Asami had gone on a date, only the two of them, in a half-ditch attempt at saving their already-dying relationship. That's when Amon and his chi-blockers attacked them - with Mako and Asami being on Amon's 'people close to the avatar' list. Only for Mako to escape the ordeal with several broken bones and a near-concussion.

"..It's just that Korra isn't the same ever since she came back from the South Pole three years ago." Mako finished his whole train of thought.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked, sounding rather confused.

"Whenever I'm alone with Korra, and start making a human connection with her in conversation, she would sort of tense up and be nervous and then play it off by saying she has some _silly_ errand to attend to." Mako said, speaking with similar confusion as that of Bolin.

"Bro!, that obviously means she likes you and can't contain her feelings for you, silly." Bolin said, giving a slap on his brother's shoulder.

"I mean, I..I think that's partly the case, but.." Mako said, only to be interrupted mid-sentence by Bolin.

"You to are are only getting older you know," Bolin said, with a stoic look on his face. " You being 24 today, and Korra quickly approaching her 23rd birthday. Take a look at Opal and I for example - we're young, engaged with a long life ahead of us." Bolin finished.

"Look, I'm happy for the two of you, I really am.." Mako replied, "..but like I was saying. I feel that Korra is..."

Only to be interrupted mid-sentence _again_ by a knock on the door. It was Korra. Bolin hurriedly walking to the door, insistent on opening the door instead of Mako.

"Hi, Korra" Bolin greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi," she replied.

"Did you bring the cake?" Bolin asked a little hesitantly.

"Cake?!" Korra snapped back at him. "You said that you'd.."

Bolin interrupted Korra, raher knowingly, "Aahh, yes, I must've forgotten it was _me_ that was supposed to bring the cake. We did discuss this weeks ago, remember?"

Bolin - fully aware it was his duty to bring the cake - smiled to himself. Spirits knows this was one of his several schemes of trying to hook Korra up with Mako.

"Well, you two just stay here, I'll be back in 40 minutes with the best cake you two will ever taste." Bolin said, before quickly leaving the apartment.

'40 minutes?!' is what both Mako and Korra had thought to themselves - since that seemed like quite a long time just to go get a cake.

* * *

In Bolin's absence, Korra and Mako kept their conversation as 'professional' as possible, with a few jokes here and there. They mostly discussed Korra's progress in mastering air bending and Mako's detective work. Suprisingly, only after 10 minutes after Bolin's departure, Bolin rushed through the front door, seemingly out of breath.

Bolin's voice was low, "You're not gonna like this."

Korra sprang up, bending water from the kitchen dish until it was in front of her. "Are you hurt? I can heal you." she expressed with much concern.

"No, no, it's not that." Bolin said, worryingly.

"What is it?" Mako asked with equal concern.

"Word on the street is that Amon has now sent chi-blockers to the South Pole," Bolin said, his voice was lower than when he made his first announcement.

Korra dropped the water on the floor that she was bending waist-height in front of her. It didn't take long for Korra to speak.

"I have to get there!"


	3. Arrival

"You what?!" Mako shot in, clearly in shock by Korra's statement to leave.

"I have to, okay. I'm the avatar, those people need my help." Korra said, thinking that 'the avatar' excuse would justify her intent of leaving an already Amon-intensive city due to what the _word on the street_ is.

Bolin jumped in, "I know you have family there, but we must handle this pragmaticly."

Korra got a little paranoid hearing 'you have family there', but quickly coming to her senses knowing that there was no way that he _knew,_ and that he was obviously talking about her parents.

"If you're gonna go.." Mako speaking reluctantly "..at least take help with you."

"I'll go with her. Pabu and I are the world's best defenders." Bolin said, with Pabu sticking his head out from under Bolin's shirt when he heard his name being said.

"No!" Korra rejected, holding the sides of her temples at this point.

Both brothers were bemused at here rejection of Bolin's offer to help.

"I have to, Korra. Mako would come along too had he not been busy with the threat of Amon here in the city already. 'Always bring back up'. That's our motto. That's your motto!" Bolin finished expressing his motive for accompanying her.

Bolin would have gone with her no matter what. He would rather have Korra be mad at him, than see his friend go alone to the South Pole without help, with something potentially ominous awaiting her there.

"Fine, but we have to leave now. There's no time to still inform the members of the White Lotus. By the time their airships are ready to leave, we'd almost be halfyway there if we took Naga now."Korra said, with a strong urgency in her voice.

Mako stood up, placed his hands on korra's shoulders and spoke with genuine concern, "Be safe out there, I know you and Bolin can be a formidable force, I've been in the company of _that_ destructive duo since our pro bending days. If you encounter those equalysts, just give 'em hell, Avatar Korra.

Korra - expecting the ol' nudge the shoulder since their pro bending days - was instead pulled in for an embrace by Mako. She was a little in awe, hoping that one day _this_ embrace would be more than just that of friendship and concern. Bolin - almost happy with himself that he had finally done the job of getting them together - was too, pulled in for an even longer embrace, sighing with himself. ("Of course a simple hug didn't mean they were finally _together,_ idiot,") he thought to himself.

Korra and Bolin had left within the hour after getting clothes adequate for South Pole temperatures. Mako had slumped over the table with his head on his arms when they left his apartment, knowing that he wasn't able to go with and help the woman he has held a fire for all these years now. Thinking that once this Amon problem was over, maybe there's something that could be rekindled between him and the woman that has been plaguing his mind ever since that one night, a night that feels pretty much like a dream to him now, having never been brought up since all those years ago.

* * *

Korra hadn't spoken the entire journey to the South Pole, only nodding or shaking her head to the questions Bolin was asking. When they neared the South Pole is when Korra finally spoke, "If the equalists aren't there, then i want you to stay at the edge of the tribe. Don't let anyone see you, okay."

Somewhat bemused with Korra's request, Bolin agreed. He did not want to argue with the already-stressed avatar, legitimately thinking he could send her in to the Avatar state if he pushed her buttons. When they got near the tribe, they saw a igloo that had been destroyed. That's when they knew that Bolin wouldn't be having to stay away from what's happening in the tribe.

Approaching near the center of the tribe, all the people were blocked off by squadron of mechatanks. A old man of the water tribe made his way towards Korra once he saw her.

Korra, these equalysts have taken almost all the water benders here. That's the last truck over there.. " the man gesturing towards a truck behind the mechatanks."Your parents have already been escorted away, i don't know of.."

A voice of a very young child interrupting the old man whom was informing Korra.

"Korra!"

Korra quickly snapped towards the direction from where the voice was coming from.

"Idan?" Korra said to herself. To Bolin, this has seemed the most Korra had been worried for all the times being with her in dangerous situations.

Korra quickly turned towards the old man, "get everyone out of here and tell them to take shelter."

She turned more quickly towards Bolin, "Bolin, we have to save him!"

Her and Bolin quickly rushed towards the voice of Idan. With three mechatanks in front of them, one of the tanks shot a clawed electrified wire toward Korra. She deflected the claw with swift bit of ice bending. Bolin - using his recently discovered skill - lava bent the ground beneath the other two tanks, quickly sinking them and their operators two a quick death. Korra froze ice around the remaining tank, effectively immobilizing it.

When they reached the voice, Bolin saw a young boy, tied with rope, being carried away. The boy had a lighter complexion than all the other people of the tribe, with dark shoulder long hair hanging wildy, evident that it had been undone from being once tied up in a pony tail above his head. He was being carried by one of the 8 chi-blockers standing between Bolin and Korra.

Korra quickly threw a gust of air towards the chi-blockers, blowing 5 of them away from the chi-blocker carrying the boy and the other 2. Now she could use the more volatile bending elements in her arsenal, like fire and ice shards.

The ground had grown thick with snow, effectively weakening Bolin's metaphysical connection to the earth beneath him, rendering him unable to bend at the moment. He had to resort to hand-to-hand combat that Mako had taught him. Korra was being surrounded , but holding her own. She was fighting with, if even possible, a greater ferocity that Bolin had ever seen her fight with.

The snow became thin again, and Bolin senced his chi to the earth below him was strong again and quickly lava bent the earth and expelled the molten rock onto the two chi-blockers he was having trouble keeping up in hand-to-hand combat with, quickly killing them. Then he heard the chi-blocker carrying the boy drop to the ground in pain, with Idan having somehow escaped. Idan had scrorch marks on his traditional water tribe clothes, with the chi-blocker looking much worse and the ropes that bound the boy all but burnt.

Bolin, trying to sound as calm and harmless in the given situation as possible, "You did that, buddy? Are you a firebender?"

As scared and shaken as he was - with gleaming and on the verge of crying - amber eyes; the same eye's Bolin sees in his brother and other people from the Fire Nation; Idan responded softly "yes"

Quickly turning towards Korra. "There! She's in trouble!" Idan pointed towards Korra.

There was three chi-blockers left of the five Korra was dealing with, the other two had been taken out by her already. Bolin quickly came and helped her finish the remaining three. But fate wouldn't have it for them, as once again they heard the voice of Idan screaming, "Korra!"

Bolin cursed himself for leaving Idan alone. Idan was currently being held by the operator of the mechatank that Korra had previously immobilized with ice. The operator held Idan in one arm, and a electrified glove in the other, it being held close to Idan's neck. Threats to shock Idan were made if they didn't allow the mechatank operator to live.

Despite Bolin telling Korra that those gloves were manufactured as non-lethal, she protested that Idan was only 4 years old.

"Fine, we'll let you live." Korra said. Bolin and her both backing away from the operator who had much leverage.

"You think I'm stupid, avatar? Once i let the boy go, you're just gonna use your bending to kill me. I'll just take my chances instead."

Just before the mechatank operator was about to shock Idan, the child looked towards korra before he let out a audible cry.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I intend on updating this story every day**

 **:)**


	4. Alibi

_Idan dropped to the ground, unconcious._

"Idan!" Korra hurried towards the limp child laying in the snow. The mechatank operator was running away. With all the anger built up within Korra, she bent snow around the operator, but he ran faster than her freezing; with her unable to focus well enough. Her mind was darting to her son lying on the snow.

The operator got away on an all-terrain satomobile. She hoped he didn't realize who Idan was.

She looked over his body. He was so big now. It had been almost six months since she'd last seen him. _That_ being her latest visit to the South Pole whenever she had the opportunity. He spent every bit of that time getting larger. "Idan, please." She smiled when she felt a pulse almost immediately when she held his wrist.

Bolin was kneeling across from her, looking at Idan with an unreadable expression. It was all going through his mind ( _Korra's great amount of affection and worry she had for this child; the child's ability to fire bend; his amber eyes; his lighter skin tone from what Korra's is; the striking resemblance of someone Bolin knew too well.)_ That's when it hit Bolin like the best earth benders in the world tossing boulders at him..

(" _NO WAY...")_

* * *

She bent to pick up her child, but Bolin pushed her hands away. "You're exhausted, Korra. Let me carry him to Naga."

She followed Bolin silently. He knew now. Surely he had heard Idan's cry. She could barely wrap her head around it. Bolin _knew._

"Bolin, I - "

"We'll talk later, okay?" Bolin sighed, and she worried that he was mad at her. His eyes met hers and gave her a strained smiled. "I'm tired, and quite frankly I'm not sure my mind can handle thinking about what this child means for too long."

She tried to smile back. "I'll explain everything, I promise."

She looked over Idan's injured shoulder where the operator had struck him. "We need to a fire bending village before we go home. We should stay there for a few days."

Bolin didn't question why; he only nodded. "I'll strap Idan to me while we ride Naga. It won't be the most comfortable, but we'll manage."

Korra nodded and set about strapping Naga for their journey, trying to focus on the task at hand and not worry about everything else.

* * *

They reached an inn in and old fire nation colony. There was only one bed, and Bolin had already set out a mat to sleep on the floor.

Korra had brought Idan a set of traditional fie nation clothes to replace his burned water nation ones. He hardly looked water nation at all, aside from his lighter complexion than Korra, suggesting he was _mixed._ She placed placed a big, white square bandage over his shoulder where the operator had hit him. He was asleep still, tucked in his and Korra's shared bed. He had only woken for a short while, crying about his Gran and Papi. Korra had assured him all she could, and he fell asleep again rather quickly. Still, she sat next to him, keeping observant.

Bolin sat next to her. "He's very brave, Korra. Did you see him bend?"

Although her eyes looked sad, she managed a smile. "He's very good for how little he's been able to to practice." She looked over at Bolin. "He only gets to bend when I take him away from the tribe. He's been faking as a distant relative, a non-bender, whose parents were killed in an accident."

"..But he isn't a relative," Bolin said; this wasn't a question.

"No." Korra brushed some of Idan's straight jet-black hair behind his ear. "He's mine."

"..And Mako's." Bolin's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Yes." Korra bit her lip. "It was _so_ long ago, Bolin."

"well..um..start from the beginning. I'm assuming Mako doesn't know? Give me details. But not too many details." Bolin expertly hiding a small blush, accompanied by a forced smile. "There are some things i never need to know about my brother."

Korra sighed. "It was after the big Equalist attack, a month before Amon's forces became as prevalent from then till now. Mako and Asami were still...together, I guess. But they had a fight, and I found him." She reluctantly looked over at Bolin. "I didn't think, and I didn't understand. I did'nt know how complicated everything would get. It was _once_ Bolin. And we both regretted it. We pretended like nothing happened. I left Republic five weeks after, when all my suspicions became very apparent, when i _knew_ i was pregnant. The city split a few days after Idan's first birthday; I had mothered him that entire year. That was when I knew I had to leave Idan in the South Pole. I had already failed the City once; I couldn't let that happen again."

She looked at Bolin because this was the part that he had to understand. "I am the Avatar, Bolin. I would lose all respect if anyone knew about Idan. He had to be kept secret. I wanted to tell you and Mako, honestly. But it was better if no-one knew. Most importantly.." Korra's voice seemingly starting to break ".., I don't know what I'd do if Amon ever got his hands on my child."

Korra motioned to Idan. "I wished he didn't know. But my mother refused. She agreed to raise and care for him, but she would not lie about who I was. She made sure he always knew."

"So you come visit every few months? He must've barely knew you, assuming a child's memory at the age of turning 1 isn't that good." Bolin frowned. "And yet he call's for you when he's afraid?"

"My parents tell him stories. He thinks I'm perfect because I'm practically a legend to him." She shook her head. "When in reality, I abandoned him because Korra is the Avatar. Korra cannot be Idan's mother."

"You can do both. If there were anyone in the world who can do a good job at both of those things, it would be you. Avatars have been parents, obviously." Bolin shrugged.

"It's different, and you know it. I was approaching eighteen at the time, and Mako and I were far from married. Heck, we weren't even _together._ It's a bad image, and 'image' has been so important in this war. Benders have to maintain the image of responsibility, especially the Avatar. I have to be the best that a bender can be."

"I understand." Bolin watched Idan. "I just know how much it sucks to grow up without parents. _And his parents are still alive!_ "

Korra nodded. "Well, Amon has my parents, so now he has to come with us." The knot in her stomach had only slightly loosened now that she had Idan safe.

"What do we tell everyone about him?" Bolin asked.

"We say that while we were on our way back, we tried saving a firebending family, but only managed to save Idan." Korra sighed. "Idan is good at lying. It will work just fine. He'll have no need to fake being afraid."

"He'll be able to pretend you aren't his mom?" Bolin raised his eyebrows.

"He's been doing it for years. Notice how he called me 'Korra' up until he thought he was dying." Korra's shoulders slumped. "I don't like it. But I'm proud of him. He's so strong."

Bolin sighed, shaking his head. "I think it's bedtime for Pabu and I." Bolin patted the fire ferret, who was sniffing Idan curiously.

"I think Pabu may want to sleep with Idan," Korra commented.

"He's always preferred little kids, the disloyal jerk." Bolin shook his head with a smile. "My nephew is going to steal my pet from me."

As Bolin walked away, Korra couldn't help but smile at the thought. Bolin was the perfect uncle, and even if Idan didn't know Bolin was related to him, she was glad that Bolin would be in his life.


	5. Uncle

**Don't worry. Mako will be showing up soon in the story. They will be heading back home soon.**

* * *

Bolin woke up early the next day. He saw Idan playing with Pabu on the ground. The boy was laughing.

"Hey," Bolin said softly, trying not to wake up Korra.

Idan quickly got up, growing very shy. "Hello, Mr. Bolin"

Bolin smiled. "You can call me Uncle Bolin.." Bolin paused for a brief moment, realizing that Idan's father is a secret "..Because your mom and I are practically brother and sister."

Idan nodded. "But I'm not allowed to call her that. She's Korra. So should I call you Bolin?"

Hearing this made Bolin sad. There was something special when you call someone 'mom'. And Idan was denied this seemingly miscellaneous privilege. "You can call me Uncle Bolin, it's fine. No-one will find out. I promise."

Idan let Pabu curl up in his lap. "Why am I a secret, Uncle Bolin?"

Bolin scratched his head. "Well, you know your mommy is speacial, right?"

An excitement crept into Idan. "She's the Avatar. She she protects everyone"

"Yeah. Well, if people found out about you, you would be in danger because your mommy loves you. And that means bad men might use you to hurt your mommy." He saw the fear that began to grow in Idan's eyes. "But you're a secret, and you're safe. Korra and me and my brother _and_ all of our friends in Republic City are here to keep you safe."

Idan got excited again. "Are we going to Republic City? Do I get to stay with Korra?"

"Yeah. You do, buddy." Bolin said, happy for Idan.

"What's it like? Is it big? Is it warm? It's very cold in the South Pole." Idan asked these questions very inquisitively.

"Yeah. There's tall buildings and there's cars everywhere. But there's also lot's of fighting so you have to stay with an adult at all times." Bolin informed Idan.

"Everybody at home used to talk of how bad the people in the city was, but they also said it was pretty." Idan's head slumped. "Gran used to tell me about it.." Idan looked up at Bolin "Are my grandparents dead?

"I don't think so. I think they'll have their bending taken away though." Bolin said.

Idan frowned. "That would be awful."

"Yeah.."

"Are you a bender?" Idan asked.

"Yeah, I'm an earth bender." Bolin responded.

"Cool! I've never met a earth bender before. Can you show me?"

Bolin looked around the room, he saw a clay pot with soil and a flower growing from it. He bent it till it was floating in front of he and Idan's face.

"Cool. I heard some earth benders can see with their feet. Is that true?" He looked at Bolin's feet as if they were magic.

"Very skilled earth benders use the earth to 'see' in a sense, yeah. I've never really tried." Bolin shrugged. "I mostly learned fighting styles."

"Will you teach me how to fight? Idan asked, eagerly.

"Maybe. We'll have to ask your mommy first." Bolin thought of how Mako could teach Idan fire bending. He wondered what Korra would say to Mako. Would she tell him the truth? What would happen then?

"Can we wake her up now? She's been sleeping _forever_." Idan asked.

"Well, i think we should... "Bolin was interrupted by Idan whom had climbed back on the bed.

"Korra, Korra, Korra!" Idan was trying to wake his mother up.

"wha?" Korra awoke from her slumber.

"Uncle Bolin said we're going to Republic City." Idan said with great enthusiasm.

"Uncle Bo-?"

"He said I could call him Uncle Bolin because you're like a sister to him, and he says it will be okay because it will still be a secret that you're my mommy." Idan said, smiling at Bolin to show he was listening.

"Well _Uncle_ Bolin is right. We're going to Republic City. But we have to stay here for a few days. And you need to get a haircut, you look too Water Nation."

"But I am Water Nation." Idan replied.

 _You're also fire and earth nation, kid._ Bolin thought to himself.

"Yes." Korra said reluctantly. Obviously she had never told him that his father is a fire bender. He'd figure out soon enough, Bolin thought. "But you can fire bend. So you're gonna pretend to be from a firebending family while we're in Republic City, okay?"

Idan shrugged, looking confused. "Alright."

"We're going to tell people we rescued you from a firebending village. Do you understand?" Korra put a gentle hand on his face.

"Yeah. It's pretend. Just like when we're at home." Idan shrugged. "Gran said lot's of people at home figured it out though."

"Figured what out?" Korra asked.

"That you're my mommy. But they're our friends and they would never tell the secret." Idan smiled.

Bolin sucked in a breath. That reminded him of the mechatank operator whom heard Idan scream 'mommy'. Hopefully he thought that Idan was just scared, but Bolin wouldn't bet on that. They would have to watch the Equalists for any talk of the avatar having a child.

Bolin saw a troubled look on Korra's face. Although whether it was the same thought as his, or the news that her home village friends knew Idan was her son. Bolin couldn't tell.

"We'll talk about this later, let's go get that haircut of yours." Korra said.

"Can I get a haircut like Bolin?" Idan asked, eagerly. "He's cool. He's an earth bender."

"We'll see what we can do." Korra said, standing up from the bed and giving Bolin a look.

Bolin shrugged. "He could do worse looking as handsome as I do."

"Yeah. I want to look handsome!" Idan said, excitedly.

Bolin laughed. "Well come on. Let's go get that hair cut of yours."

* * *

Korra was wielding a scissors and cut Idan's hair to about the same length as Bolin. Idan's hair was much spikier than Bolin's. He shook his head, it felt a lot lighter with his shoulder long hair being cut shorter.

"Do i look like you?" Idan smiled up at Bolin.

 _No._ Bolin thought. _You look just like Mako. Well, Mako with a tan._ He guessed not many people knew what Mako looked like as a child. Maybe cutting his hair wasn't the best idea at keeping his anonymity, Bolin thought. He saw a troubled look on Korra again, she was probably thinking the same thing; and he wished he could somehow make her feel better.

"You look awesome, man. Wait till the ladies get hold of you." Bolin ruffled Idan's spiky hair.

"You look way more handsome than Bolin." Korra added, smiling wickedly at him.

"I don't know about that. We'll have to ask the next cute girl we see, right Idan?" Bolin flexed a muscle, and Idan did the same.

"Yeah." Idan said, contorting his features in an attempt to make a stern macho man face.

"Hey! Am I not a cute girl?" Korra put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"You're biased." Bolin shrugged. "You can't help your mommy insticnts."

Idan giggled.

"Ugh." Korra playfully pushed Bolin.

Bolin realized that he and Korra had not joked around with one another in a long time, and that made him feel really happy as a friend. Maybe everything was worse now that Korra's parents are with Amon, but just maybe Idan could remind them all what they were even fighting for.

* * *

 **author's notes:**

 **I am going to update this story everyday. I am dedicated to completing this story.**

 **Please do leave a review, and you could even leave suggestions to what should happen.**

 **Thank you..**


	6. Home Again

Mako woke up early - inadvertently adhering to the old stereotype that fire benders rise with the sun - even though it was Sunday; Mako's only day off from his 6day/8hours a week detective duties.

It had been just over a week since Korra and Bolin journeyed to the South Pole.

 _Where the hell are they? What's taking them so long?_ Mako thought to himself, worryingly.

Mako always prided himself in being able to keep working even when he's afraid or alone. But as the days were going past in Korra and Bolin's absence, _that_ ability was really starting to weaken.

 _Dammit! I should have gone with them._ Mako thought to himself again as he punched the wall, knowing that he couldn't have accompanied them, since with Korra's absence he would be relied upon even more to deal with the Equalists in the city. Strangely though, for the past six days there has been virtually no sign of any of Amon's Equalists in the city. But one would be a fool to _not_ think that they're planning something sinister in their hiding.

Mako made his way to the bathroom of his and Bolin's shared apartment. Their apartment was pretty large. Probably one of the perks of being an accomplished detective, the _eye that never sleeps_ , since it was partly government-funded. There were four rooms: Mako's room; Bolin's room; a guest room - only used by Opal whenever she visits Bolin from Zaofu; And a study that Mako often used.

Mako stood in front of the basin, looking in the mirror. His hair set to his familiar spiked configuration whenever he is off-duty, instead of his formal comb-over hairstyle that made a few people sometimes joke of him being 'Iroh junior'. _That_ possibly being the vague reason why he's been sporting a short, trimmed beard that ran along his jawline for a while now, effectively ceasing the occasional 'Iroh junior' joke.

He ran his hand across his beard. _I should probably shave this,_ he thought. "Nah, it looks like a million dollars." He joked with himself with very rare conceitedness, trying to take his mind off the current things that are worrying him.

As he left the bathroom - finished with grooming himself - he heard the turning of a key, and the front door opened slowly. Mako stood poised in case it was some unfriendly visitors. However, when he saw Bolin, he relaxed. Bolin was carrying two large bags bags, one slung over his shoulder and one lugged in his hand. He was carrying both his and Korra's things.

Korra would never let Bolin carry anything for her.

"Where's Korra? Is she hurt?" He demanded of his brother. Bolin had still not looked him in the eye.

Bolin looked awkwardly nervous. "Uh. No. She's coming."

"What happened? How are Korra's parents?" Mako didn't understand why Bolin was acting so strangely.

"They were captured." Bolin's face fell. "We were too late. But-" He took a heavy breath, as if bracing himself. "We found some of the chi-blockers in an old fire nation colony on our way back, they were assaulting a firebending family. We were able to save a child from the firebending group. But only the child."

Mako narrowed his eyes. Bolin looked so nervous. He was lying about something. He was never good at hiding his emotions.

"Boli-" He began to question his brother further, but then Korra walked in...with a child on her hip.

The first thing that he noted was that she was uninjured. Thank goodness.

Then he saw the firebending child that Bolin had told him about. Mako had never been very good at guessing ages, but he could tell the boy was almost too big for Korra to be carrying.

The child wore the traditional robes of the old fire nation, which supported Bolin's story of them visiting a fire nation colony. He was grasping Korra tightly, and his face was hidden in her neck.

"Sorry. He's a bit nervous around new people," Korra said, with a laugh. It was a forced laugh. Almost as if she were lying too.

"Is he hurt?" Mako asked, trying to figure out what everyone was so tense about.

"No. He's fine...physically." Korra gave Bolin a look.

Bolin ignored Korra and looked to Mako. "He's gone through a lot in the last few days."

Mako relaxed, realizing that being on the defensive would not help anyone. "Sorry. I haven't slept much since you guys left. I'm glad you made it intact." He looked to Korra. She had her head bent to the little boy's ear, whispering.

Mako decided not to question them further about things that might scare the little boy. He studied the child in Korra's arms. He seemed quite attached to her. "So, has he told you his name?"

Korra did not look at him as she spoke. "His name is Idan."

"Hello," Mako said, stepping toward Korra. He rested his hand on the boy's back. He had never really dealt with small children, except for his brother...and those they encountered on the street. A little boy who just had his parents taken away, Mako could understand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Korra and Bolin."

The boy gripped Korra tighter.

"Idan, Mako is a friend." Korra's voice was more gentle than he had ever heard it. All of her impatience and anger was gone. Mako wasn't sure he had ever heard her speak like that. "And guess what? He's a firebender too."

Hearing _that_ , Idan's muscles relaxed. He brought his head from Korra's neck and looked over at Mako. "You can firebend?" The boy looked hesitantly excited.

"Yeah. Can you?" Mako smiled at him. The boy looked very familiar to him, but he dismissed the thought. He hardly knew any children from outside of Republic City.

"Yes."

Idan moved to hide again, but Mako held out a hand. He brought a lick of fire to his palm, letting it flicker in front of Idan's eyes. "Will you show me?"

Idan watched the flame dance, his molten amber eyes flickering in the light. Mako remembered how the fire distracted him after his parents died. He remembered how strong he felt around the flame, even when everything felt like it was falling apart.

"Korra, will you let me down?" Idan whispered.

She set him down gently. Idan straightened his clothes, as if he were uncomfortable in them. Then he held out his tiny fingers. He closed his eyes. A small flame flickered to life in his palm. He smiled brightly. It was a joyous smile, filled with no worry or pain. He was experiencing the simple joy of mastering fire.

Mako knew the feeling.

At that moment, he decided really liked this kid. Idan reminded him of himself.

"Good! That's impressive." Mako squatted down to Idan's level. "How old are you? Do you have much training?"

Idan looked nervous, but Mako guessed that was to be expected. He stuttered out, "I'm four and a half. I wasn't allowed to firebend 'cause in my village everyone pretends to be normal."

Mako winced at the phrase. Amon was a genius with wordplay, and he had popularized calling non-benders "normal people," which did not seem so bad, until people started calling benders "special." Nothing breeds resentment more than people who feel less than special. The dialect of "normal" had spread like wildfire, and it needed to change. As it stood, Amon was hoping to make everyone "normal," which made his agenda seem reasonable.

"Yeah. It's too bad, isn't it? This civil war is all you've known." He sighed and smiled at Idan. "Well, Korra and I will teach you firebending, of course."

Idan looked up at Korra. "Can I? Really?"

Mako frowned _. Why did he ask Korra for permission_?, he thought. _He barely knew her_.

"We have to teach you to defend yourself, if you're to stay with me," Korra said, smiling brightly.

The boy yelped in joy. "Yes! This is the best!" He hugged Korra's legs tightly.

Mako raised his eyebrows. The boy was staying with her? Surely Korra didn't expect to just adopt this kid; Korra was not the type to develop a connection to a child so fast. He looked over at Bolin, who was watching the floor intently, scraping it with his toe.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Korra." Mako spoke with empathy.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes looking tired. "I'm sure Amon will make his offer soon enough."

"Well..about that.." Mako now speaking with worrying confusion. "There's been no sign of any hostile Equalists for almost a week now."

Conspiracies started flooding Bolin's mind as to the reason for that.

"You should stay here Korra." Bolin offered quickly. Mako seemed a bit puzzled at what Bolin said. "We're not quite sure what Amon is planning. They're probably awaiting your reappearance from being gonefor just over a week." Bolin gave Korra a look.

Korra scratched her head and looked to her feet "Well i don't know if-"

Bolin interjected "No, I insist. We've got a guest room here. Please, we can't risk anything for now." He gave her another look.

She looked at Mako with troubled eyes. He nodded to her with consideration.

She held out her hand for the boy. "Idan, come on. Let's get you a place to sleep before having fun." He followed immediately, completely obedient.

Mako looked to his brother when they were out of hearing range. "She wants to keep him here? This isn't any place for a child."

Bolin would not meet his eyes. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Mako."

"It's not like he's a stray dog. We're all just _kids_. We can't take care of him." Mako liked Idan, but that didn't mean he should live with them. There were families they could put him with where he could hide, somewhere where people didn't risk their lives every day trying to resist against a tyranny.

"Where should he go then, Mako?" Bolin's voice grew harsh. "We're the best people for the job, trust me."

"No, we aren't." He didn't understand what his brother was thinking. "We're not parents."

Bolin shrugged. "Doesn't matter. There isn't any place safe for him. He's a bender. We can take care of him. End of story. That's what we are here for."

"Well what about his parents? They'll want him back eventually, _if_ we find them, even if their bending is taken away."

Bolin stiffened. "He should stay here. I'll stay with him when you and Korra are out."

"Why are you both so keen on him being here? Is there anything I need to know about him?" Mako put his hands on his brother's shoulders, trying to force him to tell the truth.

"He needs us, Mako." Bolin shrugged him off and walked to his room, slamming his door behind him.

Well, Korra and Bolin had made it back safe, but Mako still felt uneasy. He had a feeling nothing was going to be the same. Something happened to them while they were gone, and he felt like it probably had something to do with Idan.


	7. Growing Fond

Bolin and Idan were best friends. Bolin had taken to watching Idan when Korra went out. Idan followed him everywhere if Korra wasn't around. Mako almost felt a little jealous because Idan definitely seemed to prefer Bolin. Then he felt stupid, because he should not be jealous for the attention of a four year old.

He could not help that he had grown rather fond of him.

Mako taught him some firebending when he could, but he found that he did not have as much time anymore. Korra was on a very passionate mission to collect information on her parents. He and Korra were the best fighters and spies they had, and so he had yet to have babysitting duty.

Korra seemed particularly keen not to talk to Mako much when they went out together. She would not talk about Idan at all, or about her and Bolin's trip. She only told him the bare basics. Her parents had been taken before she got there, and now they had to figure out where they were.

But there were so many bender prisons, and so few sources of information. Tenzin was doing his best to help, but he was so tied up politically that he found it hard to move much.

A week passed, and Mako could see that Korra was starting to get worried. She tried not to talk about her parents around Idan, as it seemed to upset him. In fact, Mako barely saw Korra and Idan interact at all, and when they did, it was always very close. Apparently, Korra liked kids, and kids liked her. Mako never would have guessed that.

At the current moment, Korra was out trying to gather more information. Bolin and Idan were playing some ridiculous game involving dressing Pabu up in bright colors and teaching him dance patterns.

"Mako!" Idan called over. "Come see what we made Pabu do!"

Mako could not even find it in him to make fun of Bolin about his Pabu antics like he usually did. Suddenly, Bolin's childishness was warranted: Idan loved it.

Mako walked over and took a seat on a couch near where Bolin and Idan were playing.

"Okay, Pabu, now when Uncle Bolin says go, you do the dance, okay?" Idan clapped his hands, and Pabu raised himself on his hindquarters.

"Go!" Bolin shouted.

Mako could hardly believe he was actually sitting through a fire ferret dancing performance, but he didn't have the heart to move. Not when Idan seemed so keen on him watching.

Pabu finished his routine, curling around Idan's shoulders. Idan looked up at Mako.

"So what did you think Uncle Mako?" Idan asked, laughing as the fire ferret licked his neck.

Bolin raised his eyebrows, looking amused. "Yeah, _Uncle_ Mako."

Mako smiled a bit, at least he got the same title as Bolin "Good job. I couldn't get Pabu to do that if I tried."

"Wait a minute," Idan stood suddenly, excited. "I need to go get something from Korra's room."

As the little boy walked off, Bolin leaned against the couch and glanced up at his brother. "I'm impressed that you sat through that whole thing. You didn't do that for me when I made Pabu choreographies."

Mako shoved Bolin playfully. "You're a grown man, and I'm trying to get Idan to like me. He seems rather taken with you and Korra."

Bolin shrugged, looking down at his hands. "That's because I'm a kid, even if I am twenty two years old."

Mako leaned back. "I'm not very fun, I guess. Idan probably just thinks I'm boring."

Bolin laughed. "Are you kidding me? He thinks you're awesome. He talks about you a lot." He paused for a moment, an unreadable expression crossing Bolin's face. "He says he wants to be as good a firebender as you are someday."

"Really?" Mako leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah." Bolin sighed and crossed his arms. "You should just play with him more. I think you'd both like it."

"I'm no good at playing," Mako shrugged. He had never had time to learn how to play. He had become his brother's parent way too soon. He hardly even remembered childhood.

Bolin was chewing on his lip, a sign that he was thinking hard about something. Then he put on his determined face, the kind he got right before a pro-bending match. "You know what, you and Idan are going to play. Right now. It would be good for you. I'm going to go take a nap."

Mako held up his hands. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is." Bolin stood and smiled. "I love naps."

Bolin strode off to his room, while Mako tried to think of what to talk to a four-year-old about.

When Idan arrived back in the room, he looked around, confused. "Where is Uncle Bolin?"

Mako tried to appear relaxed, which he wasn't. "Uh, looks like it's just going to be you and I."

Idan shrugged. "I was going to show Uncle Bolin a book that Korra got me. But I guess I can show him later."

"You can show it to me, if you want."

Idan hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mako nodded. "I like books."

The little boy shrugged and plopped himself next to Mako on the couch. He opened the book and then looked over at the older firebender. "I was wondering...why do you wear a scarf? It's not cold here. And you're a firebender. Are you cold?"

Mako laughed, picking up a bit of his scarf with his fingers. "No. I'm not cold. This...this scarf belonged to my dad." Mako looked at the fabric, beginning to fray in some places. It was getting old. "My dad died when I was a kid."

Idan dropped his head. "I'm sorry. My friend, Shana, her dad died right before I left. It made her very sad. I made her a necklace out of some reeds to make her feel better."

"What about you, Idan? How are you feeling?" Mako placed a hand on Idan's back. Mako remembered when his mom did that for him when he was sad.

"I'm afraid of people getting hurt." Idan fiddled with the edges of the paper on his book. The book was starting to fray just like Mako's scarf.

"Wait, how old is this book?" Mako asked, tilting his head.

"I don't know. I've had it forever," Idan shrugged, obviously lost in his sad thoughts.

"But you said Korra gave it to you." Mako furrowed his brow. "Have you met her before?"

Idan looked up at Mako, terrified. "I didn't say anything!" He jumped off the couch and ran back toward his room, book in hand.

Mako ran after him, easily catching up with the boy. He squatted in front of him, holding him still. "What's wrong?"

"Korra's my friend!" Idan said, starting to cry. "She's helping me find my family."

"I'm sorry. I know she's helping," Mako said calmly, hoping that Idan would calm down.

Idan let a few tears fall, but he didn't really start crying. Mako let him take his book back to his room. Idan came back out of the room, watching Mako with what seemed like fear.

Mako didn't want a child to fear him, and so he decided to ask Korra about the book later and leave Idan alone. They stood in silence for a few seconds, and Mako could tell Idan was going to run away again. But Mako didn't want that.

"Would you like to learn some more firebending?" Mako offered with a smile, attempting to change the subject.

Idan smiled, hesitatingly. "Will you teach me the thing with the lightening?"

Mako shook his head, laughing. "That's hard. Let's save that for when you're older."

Idan crossed his arms. "I'm strong enough!"

"You don't want to risk that, Idan. If you don't control the electricity correctly, you'll hurt yourself."

Idan rolled his eyes. "It's the same thing with fire. Why can I bend fire but not lightening?"

"You should also be very careful around fire. But lightening is a lot harder to control," Mako explained, "Trust me. I fried my brother's dinner the first time I tried it."

Idan giggled. "What happened?"

"Bolin was eating some noodles, and I bent some electricity straight into the bowl. The noodles were burnt to a crisp, and the bowl shattered. You know how he is about his food."

Mako smiled as Idan laughed. He held out a hand, and the young firebender took it happily. Mako led him to a large area that was suitable to practice their bending in their downtime. The ground was earth for Bolin and the walls were metal so that they would not burn. Korra had brought in troughs of water to line the walls so that she would have plenty of water to bend. They had also created makeshift training equipment, similar to what they had in the old pro-bending arena.

"Fine, but promise to teach me when I'm big?" Idan asked, swinging his hand in Mako's.

"I'm sure your parents will teach you, when we get them out," Mako told him, hoping that thought would make him feel better.

Idan stopped swinging Mako's arm, and he stopped smiling. He shrugged circumspectly, and Mako wondered what he was thinking.

"What's going on, Idan?"

The little boy shook his head. "Nothing."

Mako sighed. He bet Idan would have told Bolin what was wrong. "Alright, I won't ask any more questions. How about we just firebend?"

Idan nodded, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on, Idan." Mako smiled and put his hands into a defensive stance. "Give me your best shot."

Idan dropped his sad face and traded it for a focused one. He positioned his arms and feet conscientiously, and then did a whirlwind move that Korra taught him, building fire into a wheel and then sending it rolling at Mako by spinning his arms around in a complete rotation.

Mako analyzed the attack. The fire was well focused and controlled, perhaps a bit weak, but that would come with age and practice. All in all, it was a good move, and he was impressed.

Mako positioned himself firmly and bent the flame away from him and into one of the water troughs, sending a sputtering of steam up. Idan liked watching the steam, and the boy smiled as the water evaporated.

"Good move!" Mako praised. "Now try the dragon move I was showing you last time."

Idan groaned, but he was moving into the proper stance.

Mako smiled. Maybe he didn't quite have the skill to be Idan's friend like Bolin yet. But he definitely could make Idan into an amazing firebender, far better than most children his age. Perhaps he could even figure out a way to continue teaching Idan after they rescued his parents.

Yeah, Mako definitely had to admit, he had developed quite a liking for the little firebender.


	8. Realization

Korra walked into the apartment she and Idan were staying in, feeling hopeful for the first time in two weeks. She couldn't wait to tell Idan. She had information.

There was no one in the main room when she walked in, and she saw Bolin's door was closed, which usually meant he was sleeping. She checked her room, but Idan wasn't there. Then she heard the sound of her son's laughter coming from the training room.

She rounded the corner into the training room and found Idan and Mako writing their names in fire in the air. Idan seemed to only be able to hold fire in the shape of an 'I' and a 'D'. Then the fire would dissipate. Mako wrote 'Idan' for him, smiling down at the small boy.

Korra's heart staggered when she watched the two of them, one looking like a small version of the other from behind. She had to tell Mako, soon. He would be much more angry if he found out from anyone but her, which is why she was reluctant to leave Idan alone with Mako at all.

But right now, she was most concerned with sharing her information.

Mako was spinning a ball of bright fire for Idan when she walked into the room. She quietly pulled some water from one of the troughs and sent it flying toward the fire ball. It doused immediately in a fit of steam.

Idan and Mako both turned, smiling at her at the same time. "Korra!" Idan yelped, running toward her and hugging her legs.

She ruffled his hair. "Hey, is Mako teaching you well?"

"Yeah, he showed me how to make a dragon out of fire! I'm not very good at it though." Idan shrugged but smiled.

"Good job, buddy. You'll have to show me sometime." She knelt down. "Will you go to your room? I need to talk to Mako about something."

Idan nodded, scurrying off. "Pabu!" He yelled as he walked toward their room.

Korra turned to Mako, leaning against the wall. "I found some information. Amon is transferring a group of water benders tomorrow to a new holding facility, near the south dock."

She had told Idan to leave because she knew that this news would excite him, and Mako would wonder why Idan cared about Korra's parents.

"Excellent. We need to make a plan." Mako rubbed his hands together, a look of contemplation forming. He began to walk out of the practice area, and Korra followed him.

"Yeah. I'll contact Jinora, and you should go wake Bolin up," she told him.

Mako nodded, seeming distracted. "Alright, let's meet back here in half an hour to give Jinora time to arrive."

Later that night, they had a full plan. Jinora had arrived and told them Tenzin was going to help them fight. So the next day, Tenzin, Jinora, Mako, and Korra would all go to the South Dock to try to intercept the water benders and hopefully find Korra's parents. Bolin would stay with Idan.

Throughout the evening, Korra could tell Mako wanted to talk to her about something, but she avoided being left alone with him. She wanted to wait to tell him about Idan until after she got her parents back, so he would be less distracted. It was getting harder to lie to him. She locked herself in her room earlier than she usually went to bed, to avoid Mako and so that she could talk to Idan about her good news.

Poor Idan was discontent from being held up in his room while the adults planned. He seemed only slightly annoyed with her when she started talking to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry today has been boring." She smiled at him and sat at the foot of her bed, closest to his cot that she had recently gotten him.

"Why couldn't I play with Bolin like usual?" He asked, balling up a bit of blanket in his fist, showing that he was upset.

Korra reached out a hand and smoothed his hair. "We had to make a plan, buddy." She smiled. "We might have found Gran and Papi."

Idan looked up, his eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"We hope so. It may not be them, but from what I heard, it's a pretty good chance." Her source had made it sound like this was specifically for the waterbenders Amon had captured, particularly ones from the South Pole. Her parents _had_ to be there. They just had to.

"Are you and Uncle Mako going to fight them?" Idan asked, tilting his head.

 _Uncle Mako?_ Her heart skittered over the words. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yeah. And Jinora and Tenzin. Uncle Bolin will stay with you, like usual."

Idan had not met Tenzin, and he had met Jinora briefly. But Korra had told him all sorts of stories about them, so Idan was familiar with their names. Korra knew that Tenzin and Jinora probably thought the presence of the firebending orphan was strange, just as Mako had, but Tenzin didn't ask questions. Jinora was probably too distracted to think too much about it. Thank goodness for that.

Idan was all smiles, and then he began to frown. "Korra, what will happen when we save Gran and Papi? Will I leave and go with them back home?"

Korra paused. She hadn't thought about it; she just wanted her parents safe. Even if she told Mako, she would hopefully have her parents freed soon, and then what? She and Mako weren't the mother and father Idan was used to. She wasn't even sure that they were cut out for the job.

"I don't know. What do you want?" She asked him.

Idan looked down and shrugged. "I like being here with you and Uncle Bolin and Uncle Mako. But I'd miss Gran and Papi."

Korra found that she didn't really want Idan to leave. It was hard being away from him for so long and even harder to watch him become less and less close to her with each visit.

"You can split your time. You can stay with me sometimes and with your grandparents other times," Korra offered, although she knew how difficult that would be, and how dangerous Republic City was these days.

However, if Amon kept spreading his influence, it wouldn't much matter where she hid Idan.

Idan nodded vigorously. "I promise I'd be good!" He crawled over onto her bed and gave her a hug. "I would even help you fight once I'm big enough!"

Korra felt like crying. Her parents somehow raised the best little kid. She hugged him back hard. "I love you, Idan. Never, ever forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, Mommy."

The mixture of his sweet voice and his soft smell assaulted her senses, and she was so very happy. At that moment, she could have told just about anyone Idan was hers. She was so proud.

"Korra, why are you crying? Are you afraid of fighting tomorrow?" Idan asked, looking at her face with alarm.

"No, Idan. Everything will be fine." Korra sniffed and wiped away a tear. "I just miss you a lot when I have to leave you in the South Pole. I'm glad you're here. These are happy tears."

Idan watched her for a second, obviously not understanding. Then he shrugged. "Okay."

"Now, bedtime. We both need sleep." Korra pointed to his sheets with with a stern look. She made sure to smile too.

"Ugh. Do I have to? I didn't even do anything today." Idan frowned.

"Yes. Just lay down. You'll fall asleep; I promise." Korra turned off the light by her bed.

Idan fell asleep within the hour, but Korra was kept awake by her thoughts. She worried about her parents. Would they still have their bending? She worried about the success of their mission the next day. She worried about Mako being angry with her. She worried about Mako not wanting Idan.

Eventually, she fell asleep, dreaming of fire and water and steam.

* * *

"Mako! Duck!" Korra yelled as an electrified claw flew toward his head.

The firebender managed to roll out of the way and send a blast of white-hot flames to the owner of the weapon.

Korra and Mako were on the steps of Town Hall, attempting to get inside. That's where Amon was.

The South Dock had been an intentional distraction. Amon had a full spectacle planned for the town center, a mass demonstration of him stripping a whole waterbending tribe of their bending. He hadn't wanted the Avatar and her friends to get in the way.

Korra hadn't seen her parents in the line-up of 25 waterbenders, but maybe one of them had information on her parents. She had intended to free them all. Unfortunately, the chi-blockers had forced all but four of the waterbenders back into prison transport vehicles.

"Fall back!" Amon's voice rang over the loudspeakers he had installed on his half of the city.

The chi blockers stopped fighting abruptly.

Korra and Mako looked at each other, utterly baffled. The four water benders they had freed backed themselves up against Korra and Mako. None of them moved.

Amon stepped out into the sunlight, surrounded by his men. He looked down at them on the steps. Korra could imagine a wicked smile on the face beneath the mask.

"Avatar." His voice was still broadcast over the loudspeakers. "I had so hoped that all of your friends would be here for my little spectacle today. Where are the airbenders, dear?"

Korra scowled. As far as she knew, Jinora and Tenzin were still at the South Dock. She and Mako had already split off from them when they caught wind of the diversion.

"Oh well, they'll hear the news anyway, I'm sure." Amon moved down a few more steps on the grand staircase.

Korra took a defensive stance, and Mako mirrored it.

"Aren't you going to ask what the news is?" Amon taunted.

"I don't care. Where are my parents, Amon?" Korra lowered her voice. She wanted him to know that she was serious.

"Pushy, pushy Avatar. Slow down. Your parents are unharmed, as of right now. I think you'll be very interested in my little announcement."

Korra refused to talk to him, refused to play his game.

"Fine. Be that way." Amon stepped away from her and opened his arms to the city. "Republic City!" He yelled, and his voice echoed over the loudspeakers. The whole city could hear this. "Today, I have captured the Avatar! She is willingly submitting to me."

"What?" Korra ran forward, shrugging off Mako's attempt to grab her when she moved past him. "No way! You're delirious!"

Amon whirled on her. "Really now?" He laughed, and the sound of his laughter echoing throughout the city made her blood run cold. "Not even to save your own child?"

Korra froze.

"That's right, Republic City! Your precious Avatar has a son! While her precious benders were sacrificing _everything_ to save themselves, she was gallivanting around town, having fun. The city was falling apart around her, and she was giving birth. So much for the Avatar defending her people! So much for benders caring about anyone but _themselves_!"

Korra couldn't think, couldn't move. Amon didn't have Idan. _Amon didn't have Idan._ The words played themselves over and over in her head.

Or did he?

At that moment, Amon turned. He spoke, and his voice no longer blasted through the speakers. These words were for her alone.

"Did you leave your child alone, Korra? Did all of your best fighters leave the apartment today? Leave apartment near the bay? The apartment I've watched for a few weeks now?" Amon's voice was all malice, and Korra felt her vision go blurry with anger and fear.

"Ahh!" Korra screamed at him, throwing all of her fear into her voice. She spun, throwing gravel and fire into Amon's face.

He dodged the flames and stones with a quick dive to the side, but it gave her enough time to turn and run. She jumped down the steps of city hall. Her goal was solitary: get back to the apartment.

She realized Amon's chi-blockers weren't going after her when she rounded a street corner. No, there was no point. Amon knew exactly where she was going, and he already had men there.

There were citizens in the street, and all of them were looking at her. Some of them laughed. Some of them looked disgusted. Others looked afraid. None of them would meet her eyes.

"Naga!" She yelled, running through the streets, ignoring the people, hoping her pet would hear her. She saw the polar bear dog round the corner, running full tilt toward her.

A hand fell on her shoulder, and Korra spun to defend herself. But it was not an enemy.

It was Mako.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Mako's dark amber eyes searched hers. He looked very lost.

As Naga skidded to a halt next to them, Mako spoke.

"Korra, how could you not tell me?"


	9. Save Him

_Your precious Avatar has a son._ The words echoed in his mind as he ran through the streets after Korra. He had told the four waterbenders they had rescued where the nearest sewage drain was. He gave them a brief bit of directions of how to navigate the sewage system into the bending half of the city. He didn't have time to lead them himself. He had to follow Korra.

Mako ran faster as she rounded a corner in front of him, yelling for Naga.

 _Of course Idan was her son. The little boy was so attached to her. Of course._

Mako's mind jumped again. _Idan was four. Idan was a firebender._

Idan was _his_ son.

Mako's throat was dry. His thoughts weren't straight. His heart hurt. His head hurt. So many thoughts ran through his head. He thought of Asami and her death. He thought of Korra and the way she had kissed him that one night. He thought of Idan.

When Korra halted to wait for Naga, he finally caught up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, not being able to say her name.

She turned swiftly, body stiffening.

She didn't relax when she saw it was him. Her eyes widened.

He had never seen her more terrified, but the only thing he could think to say was, "Korra, how could you not tell me?"

Korra swallowed and shook her head. "Not now, Mako. We have to get back. We have to save him."

Mako's heart jumped. He nodded. Of course she was right. This was all too much. "Does he know?" Mako found himself asking, as he climbed behind Korra onto the polar bear dog. "Does Idan know that I'm...?" He couldn't say it. He remembered Bolin's smirk when Idan called him _Uncle_ Mako.

"Bolin knows," Mako said aloud.

Korra nodded slightly. She told Naga to head to the apartment, and the polar bear dog took off.

"In the South Pole, Idan was afraid and called for his mom," Korra's voice was dry. "That's how Bolin found out. That's how Amon found out."

"Korra," he said, wanting to say a thousand things, but instead just saying, "I could have helped you."

"No," she answered. "Not at the time. But that doesn't mean I was right to keep it from you this long."

"It was a before Asami-" he began, but couldn't finish.

"Yes." She answered simply.

Mako remembered how angry he was with Korra for disappearing on some spiritual quest when the city was so wrought with danger. He also remembered how heartbroken he was at the time, over Asami and over Korra.

"That's why you stopped talking to me?" He whispered.

"No." Her voice was tight. "I felt bad for having sex with you while you were with Asami. So I avoided talking to you. I was letting you fix your relationship."

That was the first time either of them had mentioned that night since it happened, and hearing about it made his stomach flip. That made it real. That night had not been a dream.

"Korra, Asami and I were gonna break up. I grew less attached to her. I was going to cut ties with her on that 'date' we went on, and that was the night that Asami was captured. We weren't paying attention. Maybe if I hadn't been so damn wrapped up in myself-"

He let his head fall onto Korra's back. He breathed in deeply. "I failed you both."

Korra didn't say anything, and he wished he could tell what she was thinking.

"It's not your fault that Asami died," Korra said. "If anything, it's mine. I left the city defenseless, and before _that_ happened to her. I'm a sad excuse for an Avatar. The worst part is that Amon is completely right."

"Korra, no." Mako felt stupid. How could he think that Korra's change in behavior over the last five years was all because of _him_? Why didn't he talk to her about it?

Korra didn't say anything for a moment. When she spoke next, she spoke carefully.

"Mako, if it comes down to saving me or Idan, save Idan, okay?" Her voice was soft.

Mako's throat was dry. "That isn't going to happen."

"It might. They only want me, Mako. They want the Avatar in chains. They don't need Idan." She sat up straighter. "I sacrificed being Idan's mom to be the Avatar. But I will not sacrifice Idan to be the Avatar. It's time I acted like Idan's mother."

Mako couldn't think of anything to say. He wished that he could take her place.

"Korra, I'll save Idan. My first priority is to save Idan," he promised her. "I'll save our son. I promise."

Korra's breath was shaky, and he could feel that she was trying to steady her breathing. "Korra," he whispered her name gently, leaning his forehead against the back of her head. "We'll save him."

"Bolin's giving them hell," Korra said. "I just know it."

"I don't think Idan's going without a fight either," Mako added.

Korra's laugh was pained.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Mako's head was spinning. He felt stupid for not realizing who Idan was earlier, but how was he supposed to just _guess_ that Korra had a son? He hardly even believed that night with her happened. It felt like so long ago, and it was really more like a dream than reality. He barely believed it happened, so his mind didn't even let him entertain the possibility of Korra becoming pregnant.

A protectiveness for Idan that had already begun to form in his chest. The little firebender was his son, and suddenly he wanted to protect him just as much as he wanted to protect Korra.

Mako's heart fell when he saw large military grade tanks near the entrance to their compound.

"No," Korra choked.

As soon as they were close enough, Korra was off of Naga in the blink of an eye. She ran at the first tank and then stopped briefly, stomping hard on the ground with her right foot. A shaft of hard earth shoved upward beneath the tank, sending the large machine spinning out of Korra's way.

He saw Korra stumble from the effort of the earth bending, but then she ran toward the entrance of the apartment.

Mako jumped off and ran after her, trying to put everything else out of his mind and just think about fighting.

The apartment was a mess of overturned furniture, scorch marks, ripped earth, and fighting. Tenzin and Jinora were there; he could feel the residual gusts from their blasts of airbending. They were taking on six chi-blockers between the two of them.

Mako looked for Idan. He found Korra first; she had passed Tenzin and Jinora's fight. He followed her line of vision. She was heading toward Idan.

The little boy was standing next to a chi-blocker who was holding his arm in pain, his clothes scorched around where Idan had burned him. There were two chi-blockers looking between each other and Idan, obviously trying to decide how to best deal with the boy.

Bolin was holding off four chi-blockers alone, keeping them away from Idan as best he could.

Mako ran into the battle. He surpassed Jinora and Tenzin, who seemed to be holding their own. Bolin, on the other hand, was sweating profusely, and Mako noticed the wobble on the earth he bent. He recognized when his brother was working past exhaustion. Mako wondered how long it had taken Tenzin and Jinora to show up and help him.

Mako whirled a fireball straight into Bolin's nearest chi-blocker. The chi-blocker went sprawling, surprised by Mako's addition. Bolin's lip twitched into a small smile. Mako proceeded to fight alongside his brother, like old times.

After a few minutes of fighting, the scream of a child rang through the room. Mako looked to the source. Idan was in the arms of one of the chi-blockers. Korra was facing down the other one, but she was being sloppy. All of her blows were strong, but not well aimed. Emotions were controlling her bending.

Another yell, more restrained, came from much closer to him. Mako turned back, and Bolin was on the ground, a chi-blocker standing over him.

"No!" Mako yelled.

He couldn't get past the other chi-blockers quickly enough. He did finally take them out, but Bolin was out of his sight, having already been dragged away by the chi-blocker.

Mako considered trying to go find his brother, but he had to help Korra and Idan. One chi-blocker still had Idan. Korra was keeping the one holding Idan and his partner from leaving.

"Take me!" Korra was saying.

Mako's eyes widened.

"Take me. I'm the Avatar; it's me you want. Let him go." Korra sent a burst of fire at him, but the soldier dodged it and ran forward, hitting her in the perfect location on her neck.

She fell to the ground, limp. Her eyes were still opened, and he could tell she was trying to speak.

A chi-blocker snapped shackles on her wrists. They were slightly electrified, just painful enough to keep the prisoner submissive, but not enough to knock them out.

"Let Idan go," Korra said, her teeth gritted in pain.

"Not that easy, Avatar. He's still a bender that must be purified."

Mako sent a stream of fire at the soldier, who rolled out of the way.

"Save Idan, Mako!" Korra yelled at him, her voice forced and pained.

Mako saw the chi-blocker with Idan running toward the exit. Jinora and Tenzin weren't in the front of the apartment anymore. He started to run after Idan, but a chi-blocker who Mako had thought was knocked out grabbed his ankle from the ground.

Mako tumbled, kicking at the hand holding his ankle.

By the time he got the chi-blocker off of him, the apartment was empty except for him and the fallen chi-blockers.

He tore for the outside, praying that they hadn't gotten away yet.

Korra and Idan were being loaded into the nearest truck, and Mako ran for them. He grabbed the closest soldier, pulling him back and punching him square in the jaw.

Korra was trying to fight out of her shackles, but every time she did, he saw her wince in pain. Electric shocks. A soldier shoved her into the back of the truck, and she fell on to her back.

Idan was similarly shackled and crying.

A chi-blocker grabbed Idan pulling him close, using him as a shield from Mako. "Give up, firebender."

Korra kicked with her unbound feet and pieces of earth slammed into the soldier holding Idan, narrowly missing the boy. Idan fell to the ground, out of the soldier's grasp.

Mako grabbed the boy, and Idan clung to him. "Get Mommy," he whimpered just loud enough for Mako to hear.

Korra was being shackled at her ankles in the back of the truck as he stood there. Three chi-blockers had appeared and were standing between he and Korra, advancing in a hope to capture them. Mako would be risking Idan to try to fight them and save her.

 _Save Idan,_ he heard Korra's voice in his head.

Mako shifted Idan to his left hip. With his right arm, he mustered all of his remaining strength and moved his arm in an arc, creating a giant wall of red-hot fire separating Mako and Idan from the chi-blockers.

Separating Mako and Idan from Korra.

Idan reached out his hand. "No! Mommy!"

When the wall of fire burned out, the tuck bearing Korra was gone. Idan wept into Mako's shoulder, his fists balling in Mako's sweat-soaked shirt.

Mako fell to his knees, still holding the crying Idan in his arms.

"No."

Mako turned, and mix of worry and relief crept in to him when he saw Tenzin and Jinora holding Bolin upright. Bolin's body was limp and his head was hanging slumped.

"We managed to save him. He's fine ,but unconscious. One of those chi-blockers struck him with an electrified glove" Tenzin said with a troubled face. He took a deep breath. "As for Korra-" He and Jonora collectively looked down at the ground..

"We'll save her" Mako sounded as determined as ever. He looked down at Idan in his arms. "We'll save your mommy." _Daddy will_ was the words he was about to say, but figured now wasn't the time to break the news to Idan. The thought really pulled at Mako's heart strings.

"We'll save Mommy" he assured Idan again, subconsciously forgetting to put ' _your'_ in front of ' _Mommy'._


	10. Believe Conceive Leave

Korra raised her head just long enough to see Mako slam a wall of fire into the ground, preventing the chi-blockers from getting to he and Idan.

She breathed, hoping the chi-blockers would give up.

Her wish was granted.

The truck began rolling, and she was the lone captive in this truck.

She laid back, trying to ignore the small buzz of electricity in her shackles. If being unable to bend the platinum shackles wasn't already a problem, _it_ being electrified just made it worse.

Her vision was beginning to dim in the corner of her eyes. She had exhausted herself. Even she could tell that she had not been using her bending properly. She had thrown everything into it and had probably done more harm than good.

But Idan was safe. That's what mattered to her.

She smiled, feeling like a good mother for once. She didn't have the nagging guilt that she abandoned her son right now. She had done all she could for him, and that made her proud.

She passed out thinking of that last vision of Mako holding Idan, before the wall of fire obscured everything.

Korra dreamed...

 _The inauguration of Jinora receiving her airbending tattoos had finished._

 _Asami walked pacefully out of the temple, with Mako following suit._

 _"Asami. What's wrong?" Mako asked his girlfriend._

 _"Not here" She gestured that they positioned themselves in a place a bit more private._

 _"Alright. Fine." Mako said with an annoyed tone._

 _Korra saw this, and something compelled her to follow them._

 _The couple had reached the back of the temple when Asami spoke.._

 _"What's wrong with **you**?" She jabbed a finger in Mako's chest._

 _Korra was standing around the corner, eavesdropping on their heated conversation. **Maybe today they'll finally break up, and I'll have a chance with Mako** , she thought to herself._

 _"Me? What did I do?" Mako's face was quizzical._

 _"Oh, don't play dumb," Asami snapped at him, "I see how you've been acting recently. Especially around Korra."_

 _Korra - now thinking a week back to when she confessed her feelings to Mako after their pro-bending match against the Raberoos. ' **Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other'** were the words she remembered herself saying. She felt guilty, accompanied by a little bit of hope inside her._

 _"W-What? N-No. Where'd you get that idea?" Mako asked, but his stuttering wasn't helping his case._

 _Asami started listing the reasons for her suspicion: "We went on **one** date this past week; You wouldn't even give me as much as a simple hug in front of her; And what's with this awkwardness between you and her? I noticed it again there inside the temple. Oh, and especially after that match with the Raberoos in the locker room." Asami said, clearly peeved with him._

 _"Asami, you're being paranoid . I-" Mako was interrupted._

 _"Am i? Or is there truth to it?" Asami demanded of him._

 _Mako looked to the ground, "Asami, I'm just confused about-"_

 _"J-Just leave me alone for now, okay. I need some time." Asami paced down the long flight of steps which headed to the island's dock._

 _Mako tried catching up with Asami. Now, Korra really compelled herself to follow them._

 _Mako reached the dock. "Asami, wait."_

 _Asami got on the boat that he and she came to the island with. She left without him. The sun was almost set, and the last ferry going from the island to the city left an hour ago. His only way of getting to the city would be on Naga._

 _Mako roared in the air, ruffling his hair, clearly frustrated with himself._

 _He heard a cracking in the distance._

 _He hurried in the direction of the sound, he rounded a corner and saw a determined Korra hurrying towards the flight of steps._

 _"Korra," He called for her._

 _"Oh.. Um..Mako? What are you doing here? She asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible._

 _"I could ask you the same thing." His look was a suspicious one._

 _"W-Well..I'm looking for Naga. Have you seen her?" She quickly lied to him, content with the alibi she came up with._

 _"No, I haven't," He said, sighing when he hearing that._

 ** _Great, looks like I'm staying here for the night,_** _he thought to himself._

 _"Where's Tenzin?" Mako asked._

 _"He should be in his quarters," she answered. "Why though?"_

 _"Well...It looks like I'm goona have to stay here for the night," he sighed._

 _Korra didn't want to seem suspicious, knowing full well what happened between him and Asami._

 _"Where's Asami then?" She asked._

 _He took a deep breath, "Asami and I had a fight, and she took off without me."_

 _Korra forced herself not to react. She could not be jealous or petty. If Mako chose Asami, she could be okay with that. "Oh," she said, hoping she sounded like she didn't care._

 _"Yeah." He cleared his throught. "She's very...sad."_

 _Korra didn't want to ask because she didn't want to seem nosy. She wasn't sure what was okay to ask without sounding too personally invested. "What about you?" She asked._

 _She was Mako's fri_ _end. That was a safe question._

 _"I'm..." He looked around at the sky and then found her eyes, "I'm tired of being confused."_

 _Korra walked a little closer to him, standing next to him; they were both looking out over the dock. "Are you?" She looked over at him. "Are you still confused?"_

 _Mako wouldn't meet her gaze. He rubbed his arm absentmindedly. "Not as much as I used to be."_

 _Korra's heart thudded in her ears. **What did that**_ ** _mean_ _? Did that mean he was more comfortable with Asami? But why would he say that just after a fight with her._**

 _"It's getting cold," Mako said, interrupting her thoughts. "Let's head towards the temple."_

 _They walked together silently, heading toward the temple._

 _There was crack, and then a thud when on of the steps broke and Mako fell to the floor clutching his ankle._

 _She barely hesitated. "Are you hurt? I can heel you. I just need fresh water and-"_

 _Mako interjected, "No, no. I'm fine." But the next step he attempted to take, he found himself the ground again. "I think I sprained my ankle really badly ," he said, clearly annoyed with himself._

 _Korra turned around, and crouched in front of him._

 _"Hop on," she gestured to him to climb on her back, "I'll carry you back to the temple."_

 _"You're kidding, right?," he said with a bemused look._

 _"Actually I'm not. I'm stronger than you think, you know.. Unless you wanna crawl the 500m back to the temple," She smirked._

 _"Fine. Okay. But I hope nobody sees us. It'll look pretty embarrassing," he sighed._

 _She smiled, "hopefully not, **city boy**."_

 _She could feel this toned body on hers as she carried him. Fortunately he couldn't see her face that was pretty much blushing the entire time. But half way, her legs were admittedly tired out._

 _"There," She pointed to vacant guest bunker. One of many scattered around the island. "I can heal you in there. There's a fresh water supply inside."_

 _Mako thought nothing of it, "Yeah, sure." He just wanted his foot to be healed already._

 _Korra had used these empty bunkers many times to have her 'time off' when she grew fed up of her air bending practice. Thus, knowing where the hidden spare keys were. She reached inside a clay pot of soil that was hanging to the left of the door, and dug her fingers an inch deep, finding the bunker's key._

 _Inside, they took seats on opposite ends of the bed, each leaning against the wall. She began healing his ankle with the water she had gotten from the nearby basin. She felt very aware that they were alone, and she couldn't tell if Mako was experiencing the same jumpiness that she was._

 _The awkwardness that she had been feeling faded quickly as they began to talk._

 _They didn't talk about Asami or Amon. They talked about their childhoods and their favorite things to do. They talked about how they both loved lying in the sun on hot days. They talked about their favorite bending moves._

 _They laughed and they got serious and then they would laugh again._

 _Korra relished the absolute comfort she felt. She forgot about all of her troubles. Mako made her forget. He made her feel normal. The weight of being the Avatar was gone, if only for a while._

 _He's ankle was already healed, but he was enjoying the time with her to saying nothing about it._

 _The whole night was innocent enough up until Korra began talking about fishing with her father in the South Pole. Mako's relaxed smile faded, and his eyes fell to his hands._

 _She didn't realize his reaction for a while, but when she did, she stopped talking. "Mako?"_

 _"Sorry." He tried to smile, but he just looked terribly sad. "I fished with my dad too. It was actually the last thing we did together before..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You should finish your story."_

 _Korra didn't say anything. She just watched him, looking at his messy hair and at the sad tilt of_ _his mouth. He was vulnerable right now. She only hesitated briefly before joining him at the head of his bed._

 _She leaned against the wall next to him and held out her hand. She and Bolin held hands sometimes, but it was a very silly thing, more like being young siblings. She would be lying if she said this wasn't any different._

 _Mako took her hand in his. She glanced over at him. "Do you want to talk about him? Your dad?"_

 _Mako didn't answer for a while. He looked over at her, his eyes taking on a new spark in them._

 _"My dad told me once that my mother was the best thing in his life. He told me to make sure I didn't let go of a girl that I-" Mako stumbled over his words. Korra couldn't tell if he was trying to push her away or bring her closer. Was the girl he was talking about her or Asami? "Korra, he'd have loved you," Mako finished._

 _Mako's eyes were simultaneously passionate and vulnerable, and Korra couldn't take it. She let go of his hand and pulled his head toward her with both of her hands._

 _She kissed him. She was assaulted by his taste and smell, and she just wanted more. Mako barely hesitated in his response, turning himself toward her and deepening the kiss._

 _She pressed him down onto his back, climbing on top of him and losing herself in his kiss, his body..._

 _Korra woke the next morning in the bed feeling warm and comfortable. She was on her side, facing the door. The sun was just about to rise, which meant that Mako would soon be rising too. She could feel his heat against her back._

 _He had fallen asleep holding her, but they had shifted as they slept._

 _She pulled herself into a sitting position gently, trying not to wake Mako, fighting the urge to pull the covers with her to cover her nakedness. She was a little in shock over where she was and what they had done._

 _Mako was sprawled out, the sheets only covering up to his hip bone. Korra's eyes traced the light skin of his chest and flashes of last night, of touching that chest ran through her mind._

 _She considered waking him up, but in the light of morning, she was nervous about his reaction to all of this. **Weren't he and Asami still together? ,** echoed rigorously in her mind._

 _A pit of guilt formed in her stomach, and she panicked._

 _Korra gently got out of bed and gathered her clothing from various places around the room. She found her pants next to his shoes... It didn't seem like much, but Korra remembered shopping with Asami whom had gotten him those shoes as a gift._

 _The pit of guilt grew, and she dressed quickly._

 _Without ever waking Mako, Korra slipped from the room._

Korra awoke from her dreaming memory when a soldier pulled her from the back of the transport vehicle. She felt cold in comparison to the warmth of that night in bed with Mako. The memory was still vivid, and her dream had caused her to relive it.

The chi-blockers escorted her down dark tunnels, until she came to a row of prison cells. She was tossed unceremoniously into the last one.

"Amon will want to see you bright an early tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some sleep for your big day, Avatar."

She struggled to a sitting position. She was displeased, but not surprised that they weren't removing her shackles. Just before they shut the door to her cell, she caught sight of a familiar face from many years ago.

Tahno was being carried between two chi-blockers, his head hanging loosely. She couldn't tell if he was knocked out or just exhausted.

As her door closed, she let her head fall onto the wall and closed her eyes. She hadn't made a clean sacrifice. Idan might be safe, but more benders from the city had gone down with her.


	11. I promise

**Thank you for the handful of follows, reviews and favorites. It's crazy to think that after 3 years that there's still a makorra fanbase searching and reading these fanfictions. I hereby promise to keep updating and finish this story :)**

* * *

Mako had not let Idan out of his sight since they lost Korra. He knew the least that he could do for her - since he had failed to save her - was to keep safe the boy for whom she had sacrificed herself. _Their son_.

Idan cried and screamed for two solid hours after the attack. He had beat and ripped into Mako's shirt, yelling at him and for him. Mako's shirt smoldered with licks of flame that the boy inadvertently bent in his anger. Mako ignored the slight burns and held Idan tightly, gently stroking his hair, knowing the feeling of utter terror and loss.

"You're safe, Idan," he told the boy firmly once they arrived at Air Temple Island, abandoning the apartment until all the destruction was dealt with.

Tenzin was tending to Jinora's injuries, and a recently-arrived Opal to Bolin's in another room, while Mako dealt with the heartbroken boy. The older airbender was obviously deeply troubled, glancing at Mako and his son with equal parts sadness and bewilderment. They were all coming to terms with the fact that Korra had somehow cultivated two separate lives, and none of them had even noticed.

Idan's cry had faded to a whimper at this point, his cheeks and throat raw with tears. Mako set him on a table and began gently removing the boy's tattered clothing to inspect for injuries. "My mommy is gonna die."

"No," Mako said, more firmly than he felt. "I am going to get her back."

Idan suddenly began searching around the room of broken fighters frantically. "Where is Uncle Bolin?" He demanded.

Mako forced his face not to falter. "He's resting, recovering from the attack. Opal is with him."

"Who's Opal?" Idan managed to ask, with a broken voice.

"Well she and Bolin are.." Mako wasn't quite sure how to explain engagement to Idan, "..They love each other very much."

The boy's eyes flickered between comfort and upset by that thought. "But where will I go now? Gran and Papi are gone and I'm all alone now…" Idan's tears began anew as the boy babbled.

"Shhh. Shhh." Mako pulled the boy into another hug, letting his tears soak into Mako's shirt. Mako's heart broke knowing that Idan would rather have it that Korra or Bolin were with him right now. He swallowed his pride.

Mako knelt down so that he was eye level with his son. "I'm going to keep you safe, Idan. I promise that. And I'm going to try my hardest to get your family back to you, okay?"

Idan did not respond, but he became more pliable to Mako's attempts at first aid. He only had a few minor burns and cuts, thankfully. He redressed the boy in a too-big air acolyte uniform over the bandaged injuries.

The boy stopped crying slowly during Mako's ministrations, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Just let Uncle Mako take care of everything, alright?" Mako's throat burned with emotion on the words.

He lifted Idan gently into his arms, cradling him close. Idan's heavy eyelids shut slowly and unconsciously nestled his small body into Mako's chest.

Tenzin saw them and motioned with his hand for Mako to follow. "Pema and the younger children have been evacuated to a more secure location," the older airbender intoned gently, once they were in the hallway. "Idan may use their rooms for sleeping."

"I…I don't want to leave him. I don't want him to wake up alone." Mako gripped the boy slightly closer.

"Yes." Tenzin paused, glancing at him. "I agree. However, you and I have much to discuss, and Idan needs to sleep. I would recommend waking him and telling him where you will be, which is just down the hallway."

"Yeah, a good idea." Mako walked slowly into a room filled with the soft colors associated with small children. Hopefully it would be a mild comfort to Idan.

Once he situated the boy in the small bed, he gently shook him, regretting having to intrude on the much needed rest. "Idan?"

The child woke up easily and took in his surroundings with alarm. Then his eyes settled on Mako, and he remembered what had happened. He did not make a sound, letting his eyes fall sadly to his hands.

"I am going to leave you to sleep, Idan. You'll be safe here, I promise. I will be just down the hallway if you need me. And I will come get you as soon as I am done meeting with my friend," Mako motioned to Tenzin, who stood in the doorway smiling gently at the injured child. "Will you be alright?"

Idan nodded slowly, clearly alarmed, but agreeable.

"Okay," Mako reached out his arm and smoothed Idan's hair back, attempting to be comforting. "Sleep well."

Idan let his eyes shut, and Mako moved from the bed. He shut the door to the bedroom softly and matched pace with Tenzin as they walked back the way they came.

Mako had nothing to say, his mind reeling with the events of the afternoon. He could not remove the image of Korra that was seared in his mind as she made her last stand.

"Idan is your son," Tenzin broke the silence. Although it was not a question, the query was implied.

"Yes." Mako said flatly. "I didn't know until this afternoon. Korra kept it a secret because she is the Avatar."

"Yes, I understand the motivation behind her keeping her motherhood a secret. But I don't understand why she did not tell you."

"Asami," Mako answered easily, "But also my own idiocy. I pushed her away, and she took that as rejection. It's my fault…again." His hands fisted at his sides, and he felt the burn of his fingernails into skin.

"Mako," Tenzin's voice was gentle. The older man stopped and put a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You are not at fault for this. Korra and Asami were both mature young women who made their own decisions. They were both extraordinarily brave in the face of danger, and both fought with astonishing dedication. Same as you."

"I should have saved—"

"You have done the best that you could. And look, Idan is _safe_ , which is obviously what Korra would want in this situation. We will get her and her parents back." Tenzin freed Mako's shoulder. "I have already called in all of our closest friends, both benders and non-benders. They are in the main meeting room. We will make a plan for when Amon makes his move, which I am guessing will be soon."

Tenzin stopped in his tracks, his eyes not meeting Mako's. "You still have feelings for Korra do you?"

"Of course. I've been-"

"So you still love her?" Tenzin asked, interrupting Mako.

"Yes I do."

Tenzin turned to Mako, "Well then, we've got a mother to save. Your _wife._ " He gave Mako a stern look.

Mako swallowed the lump in his throat, and nodded compliantly.

Tenzin and Mako walked into a room filled with people, many of whom Mako recognized. Silence fell upon their entry, and some of them eyed Mako with a knowing glance.

"Tenzin," an older man stepped forward. He was an old water tribe Elder, Mako remembered, who had come to Republic City a few weeks ago as a representative for the waterbenders in the bending half of the city since councilman Tarloq went missing, assumed to be captured by Amon.

His face was contorted in a very judgmental frown. "This whole mess—and hopefully slander—about Korra having a child-"

"-is True, Elder," Tenzin said simply. "The child has been secured safely in this compound. However, Avatar Korra has been captured, along with—as I am sure you have heard—Avatar Korra's parents, from the Southern Water Tribe."

A few people shifted uncomfortably, muttering among themselves. Mako could make out words like "irresponsible" and "disastrous" uttered multiple times, and it was all he could do instead of turning and leaving the room to go sit with Idan.

Then Lin Beifong stepped forward, hands on her hips and face in a scowl. "Hey, why don't we all get over the fact that Avatar Korra is a normal human being underneath her Avatar armor for five seconds and get to saving our city already."

A few people turned to her, surprised at the force in her words.

"Avatar Korra has a child," the old Police Chief said starkly. She spread her fingers before her as if asking for someone to speak contrarily to her. "So what? She is still the Avatar, and she is still captured by a maniac intent upon ripping this world to shreds. This information does nothing to change who she is. We can deal with whatever fallout later, but right now, we need to work on getting her back. And maybe, just maybe, we can finally end this damned war."

Mako could have kissed her, if she weren't so utterly terrifying.

Tenzin had a nostalgic smile on his face. "Lin is right, everyone. Now let's get to work."

As Tenzin gathered everyone around a table, Mako could have sworn he saw Lin Beifong give him a somehow simultaneously sympathetic and assessing glance.

An hour into hashing out strategies and ideas, the table had broken into multiple factions, each discussing intently their own ideas or portion of the grand plan. The room was getting to be chaotic again, and Mako wanted to bang his head against a wall. This was why he, Bolin, Korra, and Jinora had kept most of their missions simple.

Suddenly, Mako felt a soft tug at his leg. He looked down and was surprised to see Idan, who must have sneaked through the door unseen, which was not entirely unsurprising since the boy was small and dividers partitioned this room so that multiple meetings could take place in relative privacy.

Idan was whispering something, and Mako had to lean down to hear. Lin Beifong, who was seated next to Mako, was the first to notice the young visitor. She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to help," Idan whispered. "And I don't want to be alone again." The boy was intent, his eyes shining with a ferocity that Mako often saw in Korra and Bolin.

Mako lifted Idan into his lap, effectively allowing the whole table to see the newest addition to the room. Everyone fell silent.

Lin Beifong broke the silence. "Hello, young sir, are you the Avatar's son?" Her voice was surprisingly gentle.

Idan's head whipped around to Mako in alarm. "No one is supposed to know. Mommy said so," he whispered urgently.

"It's alright," Mako promised, smiling.

Idan hesitated before nodding, his eyes intent again. He looked to the old earthbender and said, "Yes, I am. My name is Idan."

Idan straightened his back and laid his hands flat on the table, he tilted his head to look at the room full of adults. Only Mako could tell that his whole body was shaking.

"We are going to get my mommy back," his small voice carried to every adult ear, and Mako watched as each face in the room softened. "And my Gran and my Papi _and_ all of the people that Amon took from their families. _And_ we'll stop them for how they hurt Jinora and Uncle Bolin."

A few eyes quirked at _Uncle_ Bolin, glancing between Mako and Idan with assessing eyes, but each eventually fell back to Idan.

The room was silent for a long while. Idan shrank back into Mako, his face starting to flush with embarrassment. Mako put a comforting hand on the boy's back, and he was about to say something when the older water tribe Elder stood shakily from his seat.

"Young Idan," the Elder said firmly, looking around the table at the crew of benders and non-benders before finally settling on the Avatar's child. "We will do our best to bring Avatar Korra back to you. I promise."


	12. Hell and Back

The discussions went on until late at night. Mako had already taken Idan to his bed, since it was impossible for Idan to stay awake given his age.

Lin Beifong stood up and recapped their plans for when Amon makes his next move: "My men and I will overwatch the city for any signs of the Equalists; The bending and non-bending units will be on standby for when word of Amon's plans are out; We are told that general Iroh and the United Forces will be arriving some time tomorrow; We also have a small lead. Apparently there's a small underground Equalist facility near the South Bay. I highly doubt Korra is there, but it's worth taking a look at-" She took a deep breath before she completed the debriefing, "Mako, being the best detective in my department, has offered to go on an overnight reconnaissance mission to that facility by his lonesome, to possibly find information of the Avatar's whereabouts."

A new voice was heard across the room. "Like heck he is..."

Everyone in the meeting room turned their heads towards the voice. It was Bolin standing at the entrance of the room.

"..I'll go to hell and back before I let my brother go on a _suicide_ mission by himself." Bolin's eyes focused on Mako's, "I'm going with you." His face was determined as ever.

A stifled Tenzin looked at Bolin, "But Bolin, your injuries-"

"I'm fine," Bolin interjected. "It's just a few scratches. Your sister, Kya, is the best healer in the world you know..well..aside from your mother that is." Bolin cleared his throat.

Tenzin gave him a strained smile.

"Are you sure you're up for this, Bolin?" Lin asked, very seriously.

"Yes..well Pabu and I of course." The fire ferret, as usual, stuck his head out from Bolin's shirt whenever his name is said.

Bolin was met with a room full of stoic expressions, they were clearly not amused at the mentioning of the fire ferret.

The water tribe Elder once again stood shakily up from his seat. "Well then, it's settled. I suggest everyone get some rest. Tomorrow could mark the most important day in this damned war." He picked up his wooden gavel and hit the sound block with it. "Dismissed."

Everyone left the room, but Mako and Bolin stayed behind. When everyone was out of hearing range, Mako broke the silence. "You up for this, bro?"

"Yeah, just like old times." He wanted to give Mako a playful nudge on the shoulder, but something very serious sprung to his mind.

"I..Um..I wanted to tell you about Idan..but.." Bolin scratched the back of his head. "..I'd much rather have it that Korra told you." He's eyes became more sincere, looking at Mako, "She was waiting for the right time, but-"

"I know." Mako's eyes were simultaneously insightful and melancholy. "I guess it played out neither way, instead, I found out I'm his father in the worst way possible." Mako swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fate's a real bugger isn't it." Mako said, trying to make light of the situation.

Bolin forced a small laugh. "Yeah.. I guess so."

Mako sighed, "Well, I suggest we get going. Any bit of information we can get would help us."

Mako proceeded to walk past Bolin, but was stopped when his brother put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Mako, we'll save her."

Mako's head was flooding with thoughts. He thought of Idan. He thought of Korra. He thought of how himself and Korra were each others' _first_ _time_ and hopefully not each others' _last time._

Mako's voice was determined, "Yes. We will."

* * *

It was 03:00 AM

"Bro, we've been searching for an hour now, and there's still no sign of any underground Equalist facility," Bolin said, growing frustrated with himself.

Mako stopped and concentrated on his surroundings. They were near the South Bay, a non-bending part of the city, looking for any clue where this supposed underground facility is.

Fortunately, Mako's detective skills came in handy when he spotted a Sato Automotive building. It was no secret that Hiroshi Sato - Asami's father - was conspiring with Amon and his antics.

"There." Mako pointed towards the building. "We should at least take a look. Maybe..just maybe there's something there."

They reached the high metal walls surrounding the building. Bolin was about to earthbend a platform they could climb on, but Mako stopped him.

"Wait. Let's not leave any traces here that could potentially jeopardize all the other plans that were made." Mako positioned himself in front of Bolin whose back was facing the wall. "I have an Idea. I need you to hoist me up as high as you can."

Bolin braced himself for Mako. He intertwined his his fingers and took Mako's foot in his now-connected hands. He lifted with all his might.

 _What's Mako thinking? He's not gonna cover the distance like this._ Bolin thought to himself.

When he released his brother's foot, he saw Mako shoot a jet of flames from either foot, thrusting him a meter higher, just enough to reach the the top of the wall.

 _Well, that's a first._ Bolin tought to himself, followed with an impressed smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I will be watching UFC 210 later, so I need the rest.**

 **After that, it will be all-systems-go :)**


	13. A Closet's Skeletons

Mako was on top of the high metallic wall. He looked down towards Bolin, informing him. "Hey, I'm gonna find a way to let you inside."

Bolin nodded.

Mako dropped down, and used the same trick to decelerate his decent on the other side of the wall.

"A firebender!"

Mako heard an alarmed voice. When he turned around, he saw two chi-blockers.

"Get him!"

Mako heard the other one command. They approached him, maintaining an aggressive stance. Both chi-blockers reached behind their backs to equip shock rods.

Mako shot a burst of fire towards the nearest one. The chi-blocker dodged it swiftly, and again poised himself.

Bolin had already made his way to the other side of the complex, unfortunately far enough to not hear the commotion. He came across an entranced that was closed with a high-grade metal door. He leered through the small gap between the door and the wall. He saw a buzzer on the other side which potentially opens this door. An idea came across his mind. "Pabu, look."

The fire ferret stuck his head out from Bolin's shirt to see the stone Bolin was holding. Bolin lobbed the stone over wall via manual means, and just about managed land it near on the buzzer.

"Fetch." Bolin instructed the ferret.

Pabu skirted under the small space beneath the door to retrieve the stone. By some miracle, the plan came to fruition when Pabu stepped on the buzzer during his act of fetching the stone, and the door opened.

Bolin smiled. _Well, that'll save Mako some effort._ He raised an eyebrow. _By the way, where is Mako?_

When Bolin rounded the corner of the building, he was alarmed to see his brother holding off two chi-blockers.

Bolin snuck behind one of the chi-blockers, putting him in a rear naked choke. When the other chi-blocker diverted his attention from Mako to Bolin, Mako rushed towards him, punching him square in the jaw.

Both chi-blockers were put to sleep.

"What do we do with them?" Bolin stood over the two bodies that were limp on the floor.

Mako reached in one of his holsters secured to his belt, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs.

"Great. now we can-"

Mako interrupted Bolin. "Before I cuff them.." Mako started stripping one of the chi-blockers of his uniform. He gestured towards the other body for Bolin to do the same.

"Oh. A disguise. Of course." Bolin dressed himself in the Equalist uniform, lastly putting the mask on.

Mako cuffed the two unconscious Equalists. "We can't just leave them here."

Bolin pointed to a satomobile standing in the corner of the complex. They placed the Equalists in the trunk of the vehicle.

"Alright. Let's search this building. Nobody's gonna find them any time soon. There has to be a reason _they_ were here," Mako said.

They searched the building for 20 minutes, finding no sign of any Equalist activity.

Bolin put on a concentrated face. This was one of his many personal attempts too ' _see'_ with his feet like Lin Beifong is renown for. There was an audible thud when Bolin stomped down with his foot. His face lit up. "I can _see_ with my feet! I feel there's something beneath me."

He wasn't greeted with the same enthusiasm by his brother. Mako started rolling the large carpet they were standing on too reveal a secret hatch on there floor where Bolin was previously standing above.

"Good job bro, you found us a lead." Mako praised his brother.

"Oh... Yeah. I did." Bolin scratched the back of his head. He was a little sad that it wasn't his thought-to-be seismic detection that found their lead, but overall, he was glad nonetheless.

The hatch was locked. Mako brought a concentrated white hot flame from his finger, and slowly started cutting through the lock. Whenever he fire bent, he thought of Idan, and then subsequently thought of Korra. It served as a constant reminder to him for what he was fighting for.

The lock was undone and the hatch was opened, revealing a tunnel network. The two of them went down the hatch. All the walls were metal.

They walked steadily down the tunnels. On the third turn they took, they walked right in front of a chi-blocker.

"What are you two doing here?" The chi-blocker asked with a puzzled voice.

"We..just secured the entrance back there," Mako answered quickly, pointing in the general direction from where they came.

"What entrance?" The chi-blocker sounded confused, if not a little suspicious.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other, mask to mask. _We gotta fight another one?_ was the common thought.

The chi-blocker snapped his fingers, interrupting Mako and Bolin's thoughts. "Aahh. The entrance from the automotive building. Of course."

The brother's swallowed the lump in their throats, relieved.

"Hey, you guys mind patrolling the cells back here for the rest of the night? What do ya' say, huh?" The chi-blocker gave Bolin a playful nudge on the shoulder. "I promise I'll return the favor."

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure." Bolin said, surprised how well this played out.

"Thanks, bud." The chi-blocker hurried off to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

Mako and Bolin walked past the cells. Mako turned on a flash light to inspect the occupants of the cells. He saw people laying on the the hard floor, they were either wearing traditional Fire Nation clothes or clothes commonly worn in Ba Sing Sei.

Mako softly broke the ominous silence. "These must be fire and earth benders that are being held here."

Bolin sighed, "Yeah." His voice was low. "We gotta get help. We can't rescue them by ourselves.

Mako nodded.

Mako's heart sunk when he didn't find Korra or her parents _or_ any water benders for that matter in all of the cells. He got glimmer of hope when they came across a ladder which lead to a hatch above them.

Mako climbed up and Bolin followed shortly after. They opened the hatch. Inside they found a darkly lit room, but their attention immediately diverted towards the single cell in the corner. The walked closer and saw someone sitting against the wall. The person was wearing tarnished water nation robes with hair covering his face, and the brothers couldn't tell who the person was. Mako flipped a nearby switch it illuminate the dark room. With the sudden change in lighting, the person brushed his hair out of his face and looked at the two brothers.

"Tarloq?" Mako said aloud. Both he and Bolin were shocked with their discovery.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." The dry voice spoke.

"We..had no idea you were here. Are there other water benders in this prison?" Bolin asked.

"No, I'm the only one."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "So what makes you so special?"

Tarloq's gave them a serious look. "Because I'm Amon's brother."

The brothers were equally stifled by this revelation.

Tarloq continued, "Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a water bender and a blood bender, just like I was."

"What?" Bolin asked. The brothers looked at each other with confusion.

Mako stepped forward. "Did you know this all along?"

"No. Not until after he captured me." Tarloq's head slumped.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Bolin asked.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born under the name 'Noatak'. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years...before my brother and I discovered we were water benders. At first we were excited by our new ability, but our training brought out a different side of my father. He was harsh with his training. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss , and that he was once a blood bender of rare skill.

The good days were behind us... Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip where he secretly trained us in blood bending. We kept the truth from our mother. A few years later, my father taught us to blood bend at any time, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated _every minute of it_. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic blood bending technique by the time he was _fourteen._ Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him _._ He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us blood bend _each other._ When it was my turn to blood bend my brother, I refused. My father was about to admonish me... that's when Noatak lashed out at him. He held my father in a blood bending grip and told him that blood bending isn't the most powerful thing in the world, and that the Avatar is. He reminded my father how the Avatar took away his bending, and that we were his sons, not his tools of revenge. Naotak wanted me to run away with him, but I was concerned for my mother and stayed.

My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he'd perished in a the storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered..and he passed away a few years later." Tarloq finished telling he and his brother's origin story.

Bolin's gaze softened. "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard."

Tarloq gave Mako a somewhat understanding gaze. "I am truly sorry for all my brother has done to you. I thought he was better than my father, but my father's ghosts still shaped him. He became a soldier of revenge just like my father wanted him to be." Tarloq held the sides of his temples in frustration, and then sighed. "The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took away my bending, the sensation was somewhat familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's blood bending grip," Tarloq said, with his head slumped in sadness.

Bolin tilted his head "So he somehow uses blood bending to take people's bending." It wasn't a question, but the query was implied.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak," Tarloq answered.

Bolin shook his head. "How in the world do we beat him?"

Mako looked at his brother. "We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Bolin turned around. "So much for our conventional means of attack. If we stay here, were toast." But Bolin turned around again, looking at his brother with a glimmer in his eyes. "There's another way to beat him!"

Mako was puzzled. "How?"

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us, but finally _we_ have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters, we'll take away his true power-"

An equal glimmer filled Mako's eyes "-And undermine this whole revolution."

Bolin looked towards a defeated looking Tarloq. "Thank you for your help."

Tarloq nodded at him.

Bolin turned to leave.

"We can't just leave him here.." Mako said.

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me." Tarloq stood up and held the cell's bars tight with either hand, looking intensely at the two of them. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Bolin and Mako nodded, leaving the underground prison and making it back to the Southern Air Temple before sunrise, now equipped with vital information about Amon.


	14. All Out War: part 1

A viewing slot opened on the cell door.

"Rise and shine, Avatar." The voice of one of the two chi-blockers standing on the other side of the cell door was heard.

She wasn't asleep. She was kept awake the entire night by the thoughts of what happened the previous day.

Still bound by electrified shackles, she strained to get up and hurry to the the door, looking at the two chi-blockers through the now-opened viewing slot.

She banged her bound hands against the cell door. "Where's my son?," she demanded.

The chi-blockers stepped back, giving way for a sinister figure to step in front of the door.

It was Amon.

Korra stepped back at the sight of him.

"Now, now Avatar. Don't look so petrified." His voice was wicked. "We do not have the boy _or_ the father for that matter."

 _The father? He knows about Mako?_ The thoughts rang in Korra's mind.

"It's pretty obvious at this point, Avatar. But they aren't my concern right now. It's you, and I intend on taking away your bending at a mass spectacle at noon. And don't think that your friends can save you. I have called all my forces around the globe to be there and secure the area from any intruders. This will mark our biggest day in our Equalist revolution. Stripping the Avatar from her powers will set the ultimate standard in my mission in bringing true equality to the world." Among let out a menacing laugh, and walked away from the door.

The chi-blocker locked the viewing slot closed. Korra dropped to a seated postion, head in bound hands. An utter feeling of despair overcame her.

* * *

Mako and Bolin were searching for Tenzin at the air temple. They found him in his quarters. Tenzin was seated, and seemed to be meditating, but it couldn't have been meditation if he was holding the bridge of his nose. He heard footsteps enter the room. He turned around to see Mako and Bolin dressed in chi-blocker uniforms, with masks in their hands.

Tenzin stood up. "You're back. Did you find any information about Korra?"

Mako's head dropped. "No. We haven't." He sighed.

"But we have information about Amon. He's the son of Yakone. He's a blood bender," Bolin informed.

Tenzin was noticeably alarmed at the mentioning of Yakone - the toughest criminal his father, Avatar Aang, has faced.

"Where did you get this information?" Tenzin questioned, worryingly.

Mako raised his head to look at Tenzin. "..From Tarrlok whom we found imprisoned. He was the only water bender in the underground prison we found. The other captives seem to be fire and earth benders." Mako took a deep breath. "He told us that he's the younger brother of Amon. He said he was a blood bender just like Amon, before Amon took away his bending. He later recognized Amon's grip on him as _that_ of his assumed-to-be lost brother 'Noatak'."

Tenzin swallowed the lump in his throat. "We have to inform the others. We cannot pass such information over the radio and risk it being intercepted by the Equalists."

Before they left for Republic City, Bolin went to see Opal, and Mako went to check on Idan.

Mako stood next to his son whom was still sleeping on the bed. He knelt down until he was level with Idan, looking at Idan's small body. His innocence and soft scent assaulted Mako.

Mako was experiencing many emotions. The entire situation was still so new to him. _Idan was his son._ Mako felt confused and still wasn't quite sure how to react to everything. But all of his emotions turned to affection when he saw Idan waking up.

"Good morning," Mako greeted with a smile.

Idan rubbed his eyes.

"Uncle Mako?" Idan looked towards Mako, glad to see him, but there was still a sadness in his voice.

Mako's heart staggered hearing how Idan addressed him. Mako still couldn't find it in himself to tell Idan yet. It wasn't the right time - with his mother and grandparents still captured.

"What's the matter?" Mako asked, placing his hand on Idan's back to comfort the little boy.

"What will happen to my mommy and grandparents?" Idan's worried eyes met Mako's.

Mako wasn't certain what the fate of Korra or her parents were. He couldn't guarantee if Amon was only planning on remove their bending. But he did his best to assure Idan of their safety.

"Nothing is going to happen to them. We're gonna save them before Amon can do anything to them," Mako said firmly. He placed his hands on Idan's small shoulders. "But I need you to stay here with Pema and her children. There are lots of people here to protect you." Mako was referring to the many White Lotus sentries guarding the island.

Idan nodded.

Mako pulled Idan in for a heartfelt hug before leaving with Bolin and Tenzin to Republic City.

* * *

Instead of the viewing slot, the cell door itself opened.

Three chi-blockers entered Korra's cell to escort her. "It's time, Avatar." She heard one of the chi-blockers say.

"What's happening? Where are my parents?" Korra demanded. She tried struggling away from them, but they just increased the voltage in her shackles to keep her submissive.

They took her towards one of many prison trucks the Equalists used to transport bending captives. But the one they were taking her to, seemed suited for more volatile captives, as the interior was fitted with thick, platinum sides.

Other benders were being loaded in the other trucks. Korra looked towards her left. Her heart staggered to see her parents being loaded into another truck.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled out.

"Korra-?" Her mother, Senna, said before being tossed in the back of the truck, along with her husband, Tonraq.

The back of the truck in which Korra was, slammed shut. She was on her lonesome in this truck. At first she banged her hands on the platinum interior in anger, but eventually slumped down to a seated position. She had never felt this incapable.

* * *

The three men were approaching the city's docks, when they heard an all too familiar maniacal voice.

Amon's voice was broadcast over the city. "People of Republic City. Today marks the most important date in the Equalist revolution." His voice grew more sinister. "Soon, I will be removing the Avatar's wicked powers. _This_ will be the greatest step in my mission to equalize the entire world. My plans for this victory rally are happening sooner than I expected. All my forces around the world have arrived in Republic City."

Bolin, Tenzin and Mako scanned the horizon. Their eyes settled on the array of Equalist airships heading towards the former pro-bending arena, which now served as an Equalist town centre, and citizens supporting the revolution were flooding towards it.

"What do we do?" Bolin was anxious.

"Get to the town centre, I'll inform the others." Tenzin gave them an intent look. "Expose him for the monster he is. We'll aid you as soon as possible."

Bolin and Mako set off. They were still wearing the chi-blocker uniforms they had obtained, and nonchalantly made their way past the other guards at the former pro-bending arena.

Amon was standing on the stage in front of all his supporters. Next to him was the man known as 'Lieutenant' - Amon's right hand, and behind the duo stood three chi-blockers.

Amon raised his hands. "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family, and left me scarred. _That_ tragic event began my quest to equalize the world-"

Bolin and Mako were on an upper floor ledge.

"That's a lie, Amon!," Mako yelled down. "Or should I call you 'Noatak' ?!"

...


	15. All Out War: part 2

Amon's eyes narrowed at Mako.

"You want me to take them out?" Lieutenant asked.

"No" Amon stepped forward, quieting the noise in the crowd. "Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the detective. Let's hear what he has to say."

Mako projected his voice across all the supporters. "Amon has been lying to you. The Spirits didn't give him the power to take peoples' bending away. He uses blood bending to do it." Mako pointed an accusing finger. "Amon is a water bender!"

There were collective gasps from the crowd. Most out of shock, but some out of skepticism.

"What is this nonsense?" Lieutenant looked at Amon.

"You're desperate, detective. Making stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon held his hands behind his back, remaining unfazed by the situation.

"Your family wasn't killed by a fire bender." Mako looked over the crowd. "His father was Yakone, and his brother is councilman Tarrlok!"

Lieutenant's eye's winced as he looked at Amon. The anxiety in the crowd was growing more as Mako revealed the alleged information of who Amon is.

"Hmm. An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth." Amon removed his hood, and started untying the back of his mask. He slowly took it of his face.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

" _This_ is what a firebender did to me!" Amon pointed at the large scar that almost covered his entire face.

Mako turned to Bolin with equal shock. "What?"

'The detective is lying!' were the words thrown from the crowd.

"I'm telling you, he's a water bender." Mako looked defeated. He turned to his brother. "They don't believe me. It didn't work."

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here," Bolin said.

Mako and Bolin assumed a fighting stance, as chi-blockers were closing in on their position.

Amon's voice was menacing. "You wouldn't want to leave just yet, detective. You'll miss the main event." He gestured behind him.

A platform raised from beneath the stage, revealing someone tied up to a post.

Mako's eyes widened..

* * *

It didn't take long for Tenzin to find his allies. They were already rushing down the streets in vehicles towards the former pro-bending arena.

Lin Beifong's vehicle stopped. Tenzin was the only person in the streets in this part of the city. Everyone else was at the Equalist rally.

Lin Beifeong leaned over to unlock the door, and Tenzin was quick to climb in.

Lin was glaring at Tenzin. "What's going on, Why are you-"

Tenzin interjected. "I have terrible news. Amon's the son of Yakone. Amon is a blood bender."

Lin's face dropped. She knew of Yakone all too well - the only criminal her mother, Toph, was unable to apprehend.

The streets were ghost-quite, except for the crack of flags and the burbling of water against hull.

They looked in the distance, and saw a fleet of ships heading towards where the Equalist rally was being held.

It was General Iroh and the United Forces. A bit of relief crept into Tenzin and Lin. But before the could become even a little complacent, they still had a task at hand: Stop the Equalist rally.

* * *

The ships were heading closer to the former arena.

General Iroh was on the deck of the ship in front of the rest. The 39 year old had a circumspect look on his face.

"Something's not right.."

That's when an explosion went off by a nearby ship. There were mines appearing in the water.

"It's a trap!" Iroh shouted, as he made his way to the control room.

His voice was broadcast to the other ships. "Water and Earth benders, detonate those mines," he commanded.

The general's head tilted. "What's that sound?"

He got out of the control room, and looked in the distance to see a wing of Equalist attack planes heading their way.

Tenzin and Lin were near the rally, fighting the chi-blockers guaring the place. The revolutions of propellers and engine sounds was heard.

"What now?" Tenzin managed to ask.

Lin scowled. "Where does Hiroshi find the the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!"

...

The planes flew over the ships, dropping bombs in the process. Some were equiped with torpedo-like bombs, dropping it in the water and it made it's way explodeing into the ships hulls.

The United Forces were holding their own. They shot towards the aircraft with mounted cannons fitted on the ships. Iroh, along with other fire benders, were trying their best to keep the attack planes at bay by sending fire blasts in their direction.

* * *

"No.." Mako voice broke.

"Today, I rid the world of the Avatar _."_ Amon announced. He looked at Mako. "That's right. The mother of _your_ son."

The majority of those whom haven't figured it out yet, shot surprised looks at Mako.

"Amon! Let her go!" Mako demanded.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Amon opened his arms.

Bolin put his hand on Mako's arm. "He's trying to bait you."

Mako quickly shrugged him off. "I don't care! We have to save her!"

"The detective needs to be reminded of the of the power I posses." Amon turned around to face Korra, whom was tied to a post.

As Amon stepped closer, Mako shot a bolt of lightning at Amon from the upper floor. Amon just about managed to dodge it.

Mako thrusted himself on off the ledge and ran along the wall, shooting jets of fire from his hands to keep him aloft. _He was heading straight for the stage._

Bolin wasn't intending on letting Mako face them himself. Bolin raised his hands and earth bent a makeshift path along the thick walls to run down.

The crowd were quick to evacuate the vicinity.

Mako landed on the stage. He shot fire blasts towards Amon and company. He managed to hit Lieutenant and one chi-blocker, sending both of them flying off the stage.

Bolin landed on the stage. He destroyed the pathway he made, so that the chi-blockers from the upper floor couldn't use it as well. He threw chunks of earth towards Amon and two chi-blockers whom were still on the stage. Mako went to free Korra, while Bolin were holding them off.

Mako removed the rag that was covering her mouth.

"Mako-" She was breathing heavily.

"Where are your parents?" he asked in a hurry.

"They and other benders were transported here as well. They're all being held in nearby containers," she spoke frantically.

Mako noticed her hands and feet were tied with thick platinum cuffs, so instead, he incisively burnt through the rope that bound her to the post, precise not to let the fire touch her.

Mako hoisted her on his shoulder. With his free hand, he shot a fire blast at the unobservant chi-blocker whom was dealing with Bolin, knocking him off the stage.

Bolin raised a shaft of earth from the floor, knocking the other chi-blocker off the stage, and knocking him out cold in the process. The chi-blocker landed unconscious next to one of the holding containers Korra was talking about.

Only Amon was left. He dodged and rolled away from all of Bolin's attacks. Mako - still holding Korra over his shoulder - threw a fire blast at Amon with one hand, which Amon dodged. Mako was determined. Mako didn't feel encumbered by the weight of body slung over his shoulder, especially because it was Korra, the woman he loves.

Korra kicked with her bound feet, sending a gust of air in Amon's direction. Amon tried standing firm against it, but the force of the wind was too much, and it sent him flying off the stage.

Mako and Bolin hurried into the nearby hallway, with Korra still being carried over Mako's shoulder.

* * *

A pale, shackled hand reached through a slot in the container, grabbing the keys off of the unconscious chi-blocker.

...


	16. All Out War: part 3

The three were in the hallway.

Bolin looked at Mako. "Go. I'll create a distraction." His priority was keep Amon from getting to the Avatar.

Mako nodded, and ran to a somewhat safer location, still carrying Korra. There was a determination in him like never before.

Bolin turned around and saw a door at the end of the hallway open up. Bolin's blood ran cold when he saw Amon stepping through it.

Amon was now at full sprint towards Bolin.

Bolin raised his hands, and collapsed a part of the floor above him in an attempt to block the hallway.

There wasn't enough material to block the hallway entirely. Amon leaped over it as the dust settled. Amon ran to the upper floor. When he reached the upper floor, he stopped and looked to his left. There was a door that was still swinging slightly, evident that someone had just entered.

* * *

Mako set Korra down, and started cutting through her cuffs. It was platinum, so it was taking a bit longer to cut through.

The two were silent during Mako's ministrations, but Korra was looking at him as though he was a knight that just saved her.

He finally cut through the shackles around her wrists.

She could've kissed him right then and there, and wouldn't care of Mako's reaction to it. But she and him had an immediate task at hand: Get to Bolin.

* * *

Amon stepped through the door slowly. Bolin's blood was almost at freezing point, seeing him.

Bolin was hiding beneath one of the many tables scattered around the room. He was looking under the table skirt, which was almost touching the floor.

He could just about see Amon walking closer to his position.

Amon turned around, heading back towards the door from which he came. Bolin let out a quite sigh of relief, but then, a force pulled him out from underneath the table.

Bolin felt convulsions all over his body. He was hovering in front of Amon.

 _Amon was blood bending him._

Mako and Korra rushed through the door. Their eyes widened. Amon was indeed a blood bender. He manipulated Bolin's body in front of him, until Bolins knees were on the floor and his arms in a crucifix postion. Amon was gonna remove Bolin's bending.

"No!" Korra screamed.

Mako shot a bolt of lightning in Amon's back, sending him flying into some of the tables.

Mako and Korra rushed towards Bolin. They helped him up, and the three of them ran towards the door.

Before they got to the door, something stopped them dead in their tracks. Their bodies convulsed. _They were in Amon's blood bending grip._

Amon had both his hands up, aiding his psychic blood bending technique. He brought the three of them in front of him.

They were parallel to the door and the the window on the opposite side, through which one could see the war that's happening on the outside.

Amon forced Mako and Bolin flat to the ground, and brought Korra infront of him to the position he previously had Bolin in.

Amon was going to remove her bending.

Mako groaned as he struggled to raise his head just enough to see Amon and Korra. "No..," he managed to grunt.

"I told you, Avatar. I would ruin you..." Amon's voice was menacing.

Before Amon's hand reached Korra's forehead to remove her bending, a blast of water crashed into Amon from the side, sending him crashing out the window and into the water outside.

The three - now released from Amon's grip - look towards the door.

"Tahno?" Bolin was surprised.

Tahno nodded. "Nuktuk.."

Mako and Korra rushed towards the opening where Amon smashed through.

They looked out towards the water. In the forefront of all the battling between ships and aircraft, they saw a small surface of water bubbling. All the people whom had evacuated the interior of the building, came running towards the railings to see where the person who flew out the window had fallen in the water.

 _Did you see what happened?' Did you see him?_ were the words spoken among the crowd.

There was collective gasp when the crowd saw Amon's mask float to surface.

The people diverted their attention towards Korra and Mako whom appeared behind the broken window.

"You tyrant!" "The evil Avatar!" "What did you do to our leader!" were words thrown towards Korra from the crowd.

Amon was sinking. And the _scar_ that he had on his face was quickly washing away.

He snapped to his senses.

There was a gust of water. The people turned around from facing Korra, and saw Amon keeping himself aloft with a whirlpool of water. The scar on his face was no longer there, instead everyone could see a rather handsome 40 year old man in Amon's attire.

The crowd's faces dropped. " _He's water bending!" "The scar's fake!" "The detective was telling the truth!"_

The fighting between the United Forces and the Equalists stopped when they saw this. It was as though an unannounced ceasefire had been call.

Amon's eyes narrowed at Korra, as he dropped down to submerge himself again. Mako shot blasts of fire at him, but the surface of the water absorbed Mako's attacks.

Amon got away...

Lieutenant himself called off any further attacks. The jig was up. He was angry that their entire revolution was based on a false narrative.

Mako held Korra in his arms to comfort her. Spirits knows what the past 24 hours must've been like for her.

* * *

Tarrlock looked up to see the person whom had entered the room with his cell in it. It was his brother.

Tarrlock narrowed his eyes. "Noatak.." His voice was low.

"It's over, brother." Noatak removed his hood and lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry for what I had to do to you."

Tarrlock sighed. "Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide." He looked at Noatak in the eyes. "I should've left with you when we were boys."

Noatak opened the cell door. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over. _Together._ Please. You're all I have left in the world." His voice was sincere.

...

The brothers were on a boat. Noatak was steering, while Tarrlock was sitting at the back.

"The two of us together again. There's nothing we can't do." Noatak spoke, observing the ocean in front of him.

Tarrlock's face was stoic, looking at the back of his brother. "Yes, Noatak."

" _Noatak._ Hmm. I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name." Noatak said, still looking out at the sea ahead of him.

Tarrlock looked at the electric gloves in the shelf beside him, then looked at the backside of his brother, and then looked back at the gloves again.

He reached for one of the gloves, and placed it on his hand. With his other hand he unscrewed the lid of the boat's fuel tank, which was next to him. He held his gloved hand above the opening..

Tarrlock's eyes winced. "It will be just like the good old days."

A tear dropped from Noatak's face, whom was facing away from his brother.

 _Spark. Explosion. Debris._

...

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I'm excited to say that the next chapter will be wrapping everything up. Once again, I would like to thank the handful of followers, favoriters and reviewers. You have kept me motivated to finishing this story.**

 **I promise not to disappoint with the final chapter, which is coming next.. :)**


	17. End Game

Mako cut through the lock of the container's door where Korra's parents were in.

"Mom. Dad." Tears of relief overcame Korra as she ran in to simultaneously hug both of them.

Tonraq had an unreadable expression on his face when he looked at Mako who was a few feet away from him.

Mako looked at at the floor. He couldn't tell if Tonraq was intent on murdering him or not.

Senna smiled at Mako, as she and her daughter walked.

The large man walked up to Mako, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mako gulped. He wasn't sure of the severity of the interrogation he was gonna get.

When Senna and Korra were out of hearing distance, Tonraq spoke. "So you're the man that got my daughter pregnant all those years ago." It wasn't a question, but the query was implied.

Mako tried to remain as calm as possible, but found himself inadvertently scratching the back of his head.

"Y..yes. B..but I didn't know that she was-"

"Relax." Tonraq interrupted Mako's nervous words. "I'm not mad at you." He smiled at Mako. "If anything, I can't think of a man more worthy of my my daughter." His hand on Mako's shoulder loosed.

Mako was relieved and little surprised. "Th..Thank you." He spoke softly.

Tonraq's face went from a smiling one, to a strict one. "Well, don't thank me just yet. We still have much to discuss."

...

"Is _that_ the detective you've told your father and I about?" Senna asked her daughter, as she tilted her head in the direction of Mako and Tonraq whom were a distance away.

Korra sighed. "Yes, mom."

"He's very handsome, you know." Senna added, as she smiled at Korra.

"Mom!" Korra tried hiding a blush.

"Does he know?" Senna asked.

Korra looked at the floor. "He found out yesterday."

"Does Idan know yet?" Senna asked.

Korra took a deep breath. "I was planning on telling the both of them when the two of you were safe. But everything went wrong instead."

Senna noticed the vulnerability in Korra, so she wrapped her arm around her daughter to comfort her.

"Do you still have feelings for Mako?"

Korra held a part of Senna's clothing. "I love him, mom." As she let an unnoticed tear fall from her face.

* * *

Mako, Bolin, Korra and her parents regrouped with Tenzin on the docks of the air temple.

Everyone was relieved that Korra and her parents were now safe.

A loud horn went off, as a United Forces ship rounded the corner of the island. A middle aged man with wild hair and beard could be seen on the edge of the ship's deck.

"Waa Hoooo!"

Everyone could hear the elder man shouting.

Tenzin sighed, and held the bridge of his nose. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

The group made their way to the temple.

One of the policemen working under Lin Beifong came to debrief everything that happened and what is still to happen.

"The man known as 'Lieutenant' has turned himself in as state witness. He has given us all the locations of the various Equalist bending prisons. We will shortly be releasing all of the captives. All the Equalist forces will be going under trials." The officer took a deep breath. "..The boat that Amon and Tarrlock took off with..was destroyed."

Everyone was relieved by the news. But among a certain two people, there was still an underlying tension in the air.

* * *

Idan was extremely happy to see his mother and grandparents.

He ran to hug Korra first, and then his grandparents. He finally settled on Tonraq's lap, whom was seated next to Senna.

Tonraq ruffled Idan's hair, which was cut shorter since he last saw his grandchild.

"How has my lovely grandchild been?" Senna rubbed Idan's cheek.

Idan looked down at his hands.

"I was very sad when they took the two of you. _And_ when they took Korra..."

Idan looked up with a new spark in his eyes. He gestured towards Mako whom was on the opposite side of the room.

"..But Uncle Mako saved me when they took Korra.."

Korra and her parents' hearts collectively staggered, hearing Idan say 'Uncle Mako'.

 _Idan still didn't know._

Idan grew excited as he spoke to his Gran and Papi. "He's a firebender. He taught me some fire bending moves. I want to be as good as him when I'm older." Idan's gleaming eyes and smile met Korra's strained smile.

Korra couldn't handle it. She knew she had to tell Idan soon. But she and Mako weren't the parents Idan was used to. She wasn't sure what Mako's stance on the whole situation was. Her heart still beats for Mako, but she didn't know if the feeling was mutual.

"I..need some fresh air.." Korra smiled at Idan, and made her way to the nearby balcony. Her eyes never met Mako's gaze the entire time.

Idan shrugged, then continued telling his grandparents about the people he's met in Republic City.

Tonraq and Senna gave Mako an understanding glance.

Mako took a deep breath. He knew Korra was vulnerable right now. He knew her mind was spinning with what _his_ reaction to all of this was gonna be. But this was something he was going to do, unconditionally. Regardless of Tenzin and Tonraq's words to him, _this_ was something he was going to do out of his own will. Or at least try..

Mako walked after Korra. He found her leaning on the railing of with her head in her hands.

Korra heard the footsteps, and already knew it was him.

She spoke before Mako could. "I should get my things out of the apartment and-"

Mako quickly walked up to her and took both of her hands in his.

"Korra," he spoke gently.

She turned her face towards his. Her eyes were teary.

"Korra. I'm not mad at you. How could you think that?" His voice as gentle as ever.

She wiped a tear away, and then reengaged is hand.

"I..I didn't tell you about Idan for so long.."

"Korra. You had your reasons to. But now I have a son. _Our_ son. And I wouldn't change that for the world." Mako looked down towards their hands and then back at her. He took a deep breath. "The thing is this.. I love you Korra, just as much as Idan. And I'll do whatever I can to make this - _us -_ work." His voice was passionate and sincere.

 _'I love you'._ All the anxiety and fear within Korra washed away. It was the words she wanted to hear. It was the words she _needed_ to hear. Her heart suddenly felt warm. _He loves me too._

Her tears subsided, and turned to a heartfelt smile.

"I love you too, and I will also try my best to make _this_ work."

They stood in each others embrace for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

 ** _Time lapse: 2 years later_**

The married couple were in the hospital room. Mako stood alongside Korra, whom was in the hospital bed. She was holding their newly born daughter.

Korra and Mako both assessed their daughter's features. She had light skin, jet black hair and amber eyes - just like Idan has.

"She's beautiful" Korra broke the serene silence.

Mako leaned over, running his finger along his daughter's cheek. "She is," he said, smiling down at her and Korra.

"What should we name her?" Korra asked, smiling up at Mako.

"I really like the name 'Kei' " Mako suggested.

"That's a lovely name." Korra said, looking lovingly towards their daughter.

Mako was never good at jokes. "Looks like I win when it comes to 'look-factor'.

He was met with a stern look from his wife, followed by a smile.

"But I have a feeling the third one will turn out looking like like you." Mako's gaze was gentle towards Korra.

Korra raised an eyebrow. _Third one? He's talking about a third one? Here? Now? ..Oh, his audacity.._ She thought to herself.

"Okay. But if he or she isn't, you'll be on diaper-duty for that entire year." She gave Mako a simultaneously wicked and loving smile.

"Happily, my dear." Mako leaned over to kiss Korra on her forehead.

Korra looked down towards their daughter her arms. "Kei, would you like to meet your brother?"

Korra looked towards Mako, and nodded smilingly.

Mako gestured for Idan to enter the hospital room.

An excited Idan entered, along with everyone's favorite fire ferret, Pabu.

...

 **The end**

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **I thought I'd reward you all with a fluffy ending.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading..**_


End file.
